Generation Next Smut Collection
by Sekhmet and Susano-o
Summary: Ask and ye shall receive! This is a collection of smut from Generation Next, and as such, there's lemons galore, from all walks of smut.
1. Yuko x Syrus

**Susano-o: Well you all asked for it and here it is, the Smut Collection! **

**Sekhmet: Don't worry, we listened to your cries for smut (kind of, we had pre written these previously), and ye shall receive! Though neither of us makes enough smut for us to have separate collections, especially not me because I usually don't get to that part, this will serve as your one stop shop for all of our Generation Next smut! And don't worry about missing any of our other fic's smuts, we're just separating them by series. **

**Susano-o: We had the first sets of smut ready for a while but since Rose's backstory and secret hadn't been revealed yet we didn't post them yet. Now that they are out we can start posting. This first one is a direct side story from Chapter 35 when Rose locks Syrus and Yuko in their room. **

**Sekhmet: It's a basic porno setup. Also, I don't claim to be good at writing this. I've had sex scenes planned before in stories, but they usually get abandoned by this point. As for this, this is my first time getting to write one. It's very basic, very vanilla. **

**Susano-o: It's fine for a first time ignore her, Yuko and Syrus are just starting out so they aren't gonna be peeing in each other's mouths yet. **

**Sekhmet: Or ever, probably. Look to Susano-o for stuff like that. Just for fair warning, this and other smut collections won't be updated NEARLY as often or reliably as their source materials, so if you wanna stay in the loop, it's a good idea to turn on alerts. **

**Susano-o: Rose has no limits and I read hentai sue me. Don't know if they'll go that far but eh. **

**Sekhmet: Well, I've put this off for long enough. First smut is a piece called Summer Night. It was supposed to be named Windy Summer but I changed my mind, then used it for a different story. **

**Susano-o: It's fine stop worrying. **

**Sekhmet: On with the show. **

"I can make this work."

…

Yuko rubbed the lube onto various parts of the window, trying to get the thing to budge. Rose was insane if she thought just because they were trapped that she and Syrus would just be convinced to fuck. Not that she didn't WANT to, but still.

She looked beyond the window, and found that the frame had been unceremoniously nailed into itself, trapping the two in.

"Fuck, we really are trapped in here." Yuko grumbled, and went to the sink to wash her hands. "I know why Rose wants to do this, but this really isn't the best way." She started to feel dizzy, no doubt because of the aphrodisiac coursing through her, and sat down on the bed. She held her head in her hands so as to not pass out.

"Yuko, are you not comfortable doing this?" Syrus asked, sitting down are the bed as well.

"Are you?" She answered.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." He said, worried.

"Well Rose locked us in here high as fuck. This is starting to look inevitable, so if we're both willing to give it a shot, we should probably just let it happen. Rose left is everything we need to make this a safe and enjoyable experience as well, so my advice is that we make it a good time, and figure everything out along the way." Yuko said, trying to calm both of them down.

Syrus groaned, and rubbed his face, like he had just worked a six hour shift at a fast food joint and forgot to take his break. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So when's it supposed to kick in?"

Yuko barely registered his question, distracted by the fact that Rose has not been lying in her note. "Right fuckin now." She grinned, now fully under the haze of her own aphrodisiac. She started peeling off her clothes at an alarming rate. Well, alarming to Syrus at least.

"_Oh not again…" _he thought, before another primal thought kicked in convincing him to do the same. Before they knew it, Yuko hovered almost predatorily over Syrus, both stark naked and more aroused than either had ever been in their lives, and neither of them knowing what to do next. Yuko's hair formed blackout curtains around their bodies, and in that moment, it was just them and their thoughts.

Despite the haze in his brain telling him, commanding him, needing him to do the thing, Syrus was incredibly nervous, and Yuko's empty stare wasn't helping. She looked like she was about to rip out his soul with her eyes. He was about to say something when Yuko bolted off of him, grabbed the bag and started rifling through it with an increased urgency.

While she was doing that, Syrus got to take in everything. She was thin, and her milkmaid skin was almost unmarked, save for a few small moles. A front view revealed C cup breasts with small nipples, a small amount of both muscle and pudge, and a large amount of black pubic hair.

As Yuko stared him down, Syrus began to get a little shy. "_I'm nothing to look at." _He thought.

Yuko, however, couldn't have disagreed more. She internally marveled at his sleek build, which had come as a pleasant surprise to her. His massive cock wasn't even her favorite part. There was a dusting of freckles across his chest that held that honor.

Finding what she was looking for, she ripped a condom off of a long chain of them and tossed the bag to the bedside. She tore it open with her teeth and in a few swift movements rolled it on, the prepacked lube being a small relief. He suddenly found Yuko close to his face, her boobs catching his dick between them.

"Last chance to back out. Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked, her voice strained with frustration. Syrus took a good look at the situation in front of him. The choice was obvious, even to him.

"Yeah, yeah I really want this." He said, shaky from his own arousal. They kissed, long and deep, and he barely registered a wet 'shunk' until Yuko had completely enveloped him. Yuko let out the loudest, most blissed out moan she ever had, and Syrus has never felt so good.

Yuko hunched over, huffing in both arousal and strain as the two got used to each other. She buried her face in the crux of Syrus' neck, finding comfort in the closeness and scent. An eternity seemed to pass between them before Yuko finally started moving. With each thrust, Yuko let out a keen or moan that only fed the flames between them. Slowly, everything started to speed up, and it kept speeding up until with a final few stutters, both of them came together in an explosion of lust and genuine love.

Panting and a few wanting moans filled the air as Yuko began to decouple them. There was a pop, and then a wet suction releasing, which would have been weird if they weren't high on both aphrodisiacs and regular brain chemicals.

"I will love you all my life, and when I die I'll still love you through eternity and beyond." Yuko sighed, and promptly passed out.

"Yuko?" Syrus croaked, but he got no response. When he was able to walk again, he got up and cleaned himself before settling back into the bed, holding Yuko close to him. She looped her arms around him and passed out again.

…

"Hey, do you think Atheists go to hell?" Yuko asked. The two had woken up sober and, still riding the high of post orgasm, were having some deep conversations while coping with the dual losses of their virginity.

"No." Syrus simply replied.

"Ok, what about people who say they aren't religious but are spiritual?" Yuko asked.

"Straight to hell, boiler room." Syrus said.

"Good. That makes me happy." Yuko smiled, but frowned again. "Hey Syrus, do you regret what we did?"

"Do you?" Syrus asked, a little worried.

"No, not at all." Yuko said.

"Then no." Syrus replied.

Yuko felt a deep satisfaction at that. "You wanna do it again?"

Syrus seemed to think for a minute. "Yeah."

—-To Be Continued


	2. Rose x Alexis

**Sekhmet: This happened in Season 1 Right?**

**Susano-o: Yes, not their first time as that will be special, just a random night of passion. Also like Sekhmet and despite everything she believes, I have no experience writing smut. **

**Sekhmet: Remember kids, porn is a dramatization at best and does not substitute for sex Ed. That being said, I REFUSE to believe you've just read THAT much porn. **

**Susano-o: No, I also read and watch Hentai in addition to the regular stuff. This is my first time writing it. *fake accent* Swear on me mum. **

**Sekhmet: Anyway, now it's time for the long requested Rose x Alexis piece.**

**Susano-o: Titled Sinners Night because I found it funny when contrasted to Sekhmet's flowery title that makes it sound like a softcore porn/romcom. **

**Sekhmet: Hey, doujinshi always have weird esoteric titles like that, paired with weird flowery cutesy art to disguise the juicy sex within. That's what I was trying to go for. **

**Susano-o: First page results for hentai.**

**(Sabaki no Niwa 30) [Impulse (Goma)] RASH Sairoku plus+ (Gyakuten Saiban) [English] [Hikari Kaitou] [Incomplete] **

**Oh yeah real flowery. :P Also it's an Ace Attorney one with Miles and Phoenix. **

**Sekhmet: Don't you bring my lawyer dads into this. **

**Susano-o: Let us begin! *Pulls back the curtains* **

The sounds of two people giggling filled Alexis's room as Rose and Alexis enjoyed each others company. Now away from the rest of the school and safely enclosed inside Alexis's locked and slightly soundproof dorm room the two had stipped down to just their underwear in preparation for the night ahead of them, but seeing it was Friday they had decided to take it slow, at least in the beginning.

The last 30 minutes had been spent simply laying together on the bed snuggling and lazily caressing each other, Alexis had almost fallen asleep at one point when Rose had started rubbing her stomach, but Rose decided it was time to start being a little devil.

Rose chuckled as she started running her fingers down Alexis's back causing her to giggle. "Stop that," She chuckled smacking Rose on her arm lightly. "It tickles."

"Can't help it," Rose said, smirking as she went down to nibble at Alexis's neck. "You're too adorable when you laugh."

Alexis tried to maintain a stern expression, but a nice bite to her pressure point caused her to let out a soft moan instead. "You're incorrigible," She moaned.

"And you're predictable," Rose responded as she went back up for a kiss, Alexis returned it and the two started a battle for dominance. Rose caressed Alexis's back and Alexis responded by suddenly pushing her into the bed. Rose blinked, and Alexis smirked.

"So I'm predictable huh?" Alexis asked grinding herself on Rose's stomach.

"Yes," Rose said grabbing Alexis by the hips and flipping the two over. "-But I don't mind that," She said biting Alexis's breast through her bra, causing her to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Alexis pouted, but a blush had started forming across her face. "You meanie," She said as she squirmed under Rose.

"Yes yes yes," Rose laughed as she went back in for a kiss, Alexis dodged the kiss and instead grabbed Rose's earlobe between her teeth. This caused her to freeze and almost collapse on top of her as the blonde started gently nibbling on it. "And I'm not playing fair?" Rose moaned breathlessly as sparks of pleasure shot down her body.

"I never do," Alexis mumbled as she rolled the earlobe through her teeth, the hard object currently pressed against her thigh a testament to how well she was doing.

Rose groaned and started rubbing herself on Alexis's thigh; not to be outdone though she reached up and undid Alexis's bra, letting Alexis's D cup breasts fall free and allowing Rose a perfect view. They were a sight, the left one was slightly smaller than the right, and they both had inverted nipples with quarter sized areola. Reaching up she started squeezing and pushing on them till the nipple actually poked out, causing Alexis to moan and groan throughout the process. "Now who's not playing fair," Alexis asked as the bite she was maintaining on Rose's ear started slacking.

"I never do," Rose imitated as she gave one of the nipples a light twist, sending Alexis writhing back on the bed. "That's always a pleasure to watch," Rose chuckled as she kept twirling Alexis's nipples, sending her into spasms.

Alexis moaned and groaned as she twitched under Rose's manipulations, she could feel herself getting wet and knew she had lost their game of cat and mouse. "Ok Rose," She moaned opening her legs. "You win," She whined. "Now please touch me already."

Rose laughed but relented by helping Alexis take her panties off, revealing a small diamond of dirty-blonde hair and a wet slit. Rose chuckled as she ran a finger up Alexis's slit, sending a shockwave through her lower legs and up her spine as Rose brushed against her clit. "That good?" She asked.

"Yes," Alexis keened as she writhed around on the bed. Rose smirked and started rubbing her clit faster, sending more shockwaves down Alexis's legs till the room was filled with the sounds of her breathy moans and the small slicking sound of Rose's finger moving in and out of her opening. "Please, please, please," Alexis whined as she twitched on the bed.

"You want to cum?" Rose asked chuckling.

"Yessss," Alexis whined lowly.

"Ok," Rose said leaning down and grabbing Alexis's nipple in her mouth, this was the tipping point and she started flailing up and down as her legs locked up around Rose's arm. A scream ripped it's way from her mouth as she grabbed Rose's head and crushed her head into her chest.

After a few more seconds Alexis went slack and finally released Rose. "That was fun," Rose chuckled as she moved some of Alexis's hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Alexis said giggling. "But I think you're feeling left out," She said rubbing her foot against Rose's dick, making her hiss in pleasure. "Sit on the edge."

Rose complied and after a few seconds of trying to get her legs back under her Alexis was on her knees down in front of Rose's crotch, where her dick was straining against her boxes. "You poor babe," Alexis giggled as she slid Rose's boxers off her, causing her dick to bounce off her stomach.

Rose blushed at Alexis's stare, still not fully comfortable exposing her penis; Alexis saw this and quickly responded by smacking her thigh. "Stop that," Alexis said annoyed. "You're perfect just as you are."

Rose took a deep breath. "Yeah," She said calming down, it was all in her head and by the next round she would be fine.

Alexis smiled as she inspected Rose's dick, it was nice, about 7 inches and thick enough for her to have to wrap her middle and thumb around it. "Hello there," She said pumping it a few times, making pre-cum ooze from the tip as Rose moaned with a large blush blossoming on her face. Alexis giggled as she reached up and undid Rose's bra, letting her C cups fall free. "Now we're even," She smirked.

Rose blush intensified, but she shrugged out of her bra and cupped her boobs anyway so Alexis could take a look. Her's were similar to Alexis's, but her taller frame made them seem smaller, her nipples were small and protruding with tiny areola only a shade or two darker than her skin.

"Cute," Alexis chuckled as she started licking Rose's dick.

Rose had a white knuckle grip on the sheets as she moved in time with Alexis's lips, eventually having to grab Alexis's head when she started actually sucking on it. "Fuck," Rose hissed as Alexis took her entire length in a few go's. "You've been practicing," She muttered.

Alexis giggled to herself as she kept bobbing her head up and down, Rose started panting as she tried to move her hips in time with Alexis's movements, Alexis responded by leaning more of her weight down on Rose's hips, preventing her from moving her hips and leaving her at Alexis's mercy.

"Damn you," Rose groaned as she bent over trying to get any leverage to thrust her hips. "I'm about to cum," She warned.

Alexis nodded as her mouth was filled with cum, she pulled back and swished it around before opening her mouth and then swallowing it exaggeratedly.

"Ok Ms. Pornstar," Rose chuckled as she pulled Alexis up onto the bed with her so the two could snuggle together.

"You know you like it," Alexis smirked before Rose grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, not caring about the exchange of fluids.

"What do you want to do now?" Rose asked, Alexis smile made Rose's ears turn red to the tips.

….

"Are you comfy?" Rose asked as she checked Alexis's bindings.

"Yes," She said wiggling her arms. "And I'm cleaned out so start already," She said impatiently.

Rose shrugged and started lubing up their dildos. "Ok get ready," She said rubbing the lube into Alexis's ass. "Want to try for 3 this time?" Rose asked chuckling.

"Sure," Alexis groaned in anticipation.

"Alright then ready?" Rose asked and Alexis nodded. "Ok then, remember push back," She said pushing the dildo into her. "That's one," She said.

Alexis groaned as the large dildo filled her ass. "That's...big," She hissed.

"Yeah I used the next size up, take your time," Rose explained as she slowly rubbed Alexis's clitoris to keep her horny and distracted.

"I'm ready," Alexis said after a minute.

"Ok," Rose said sliding the second in, making Alexis thrash slightly in a mixture of pleasure and pressure as she was stretched even more. "You ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, no pain," Alexis said blushing even harder as she squirmed unable to get comfortable with the offending objects in her ass constantly pushing against her. "Just a lot of pressure."

"Wanna stop?" Rose asked her face turning red as well as she watched Alexis squirm.

"No," Alexis hissed shaking her head quickly. "Do it."

"Alright," Rose said sliding the last one inside with a firm push.

Alexis screamed as she suddenly came again, leaving Rose to watch in awe as her girlfriend spasmed near uncontrollably in her bindings, before she knew it her hand was on her dick stroking it as she watched the erotic sight before her.

"R-Rose!" Alexis stuttered breathlessly trying to stop her quivering. "P-Put it in already!"

Rose snapped out of her awe. "Sorry sorry," She said grabbing a condom from the bedside table. "Just give me a second," She hissed sliding the condom on as Alexis kept banging her knee against Rose's thigh. "Ok ok," She said rubbing her dick against Alexis's pussy, letting her juices lube it up. "I'm putting it in," She warned before pushing into Alexis's folds. Moaning she could feel the difference between her normal pussy and now, the three dildos were causing Alexis's insides to spasm uncontrollably and she could feel the dildos grinding against her dick, nearly made her lose it right there and now. "Oh fuck," Rose hissed as she held tired to hold herself together, which wasn't easy when Alexis was screaming in pleasure and thrashing in her arms. "Alright I'm gonna move," She said pulling out painfully slowly before shoving herself roughly back inside.

"Yes yes yes!" Alexis screamed as Rose pounded her pussy. "Fuck," She moaned.

Rose bit her lip desperately trying to hold back from cumming too quickly, a battle she was losing rather fast as Alexis's pussy was squeezing her tighter and tighter. "Alexis I don't think I can keep this up," Rose groaned.

"It's ok, you can cum," Alexis said nodding quickly. "Come on give it to me, come on come on cum!" She hissed grabbing Rose's ear with her teeth.

That did it, the spark of pain went down Rose's spine and into her dick, making her cum immediately after. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," She hissed as she unloaded into the condom, Alexis gave a final whine of pleasure as she felt the warmth fill her up. "Rose, pull them out," She whined painfully.

"Ok ok," Rose huffed breathlessly as she grabbed the cords to the dildos and pulling them out. Apologizing the entire time as Alexis hissed in pain before they all came out. "Well," She huffed pulling herself out to remove the condom and undo Alexis's bindings. "How do you feel?" She asked rubbing her girlfriend's wrists and ankles and grabbing her a water bottle, aftercare was important after all.

Alexis smiled as she covered her eyes with her arm. "So sore," She giggled. "-But so good," She added opening her arms. "Come here you," She said making grabby motions. "I can't sit up."

More than willing to oblige Rose settled herself down on top of the blonde haired girl. "We both need a shower," She joked licking the sweat off Alexis's breast, causing her to spasm again.

"In a minute," Alexis sighed in afterglow. "Though I doubt I'll be able to walk there myself," She giggled.

"I'll carry you then my Obelisk Princess," Rose joked before being swatted at lazily for the nickname.

"Very well my Slifer Knight," Alexis responded before wrapping her arms and her still shaking legs around Rose, effectively turning her into a large teddy bear. "Now be quiet," She sighed. "I need a nap."

Rose nodded as she set her head down on Alexis's breasts. "Ok love, I'll wake you up in a few minutes."

Alexis didn't respond, having fallen asleep moments ago, Rose chuckled as she kissed Alexis's collar. "Goodnight love."

Alexis stirred. "Goodnight baby," She slurred before finally falling asleep. Rose snuggled in and followed her a few seconds later into the realm of Morpheus, leaving the content pair to bask in each other's presence for the rest of the night.


	3. Yuko x Rose x Syrus x Alexis

**Yuko x Rose x Syrus x Alexis (Tags: Orgy, Begging, Anal, Vaginal, Voyeurism) **

**Susano-o: Before we start some quickfire notes, even if you don't typically read our notes you should read this one. Most of it It will also be in the next upload of the main Generation Next story so everyone can see it.**

**(Specifically for this fanfic) These stories are unless explicitly stated in the notes are mostly either AU what if scenarios or non-canon, considering the amount of pairing ideas we have trying to include them all into canon would be a pain.**

**(Specifically for this fanfic) Requests are appreciated, if you have a lot though sent them as one review or PM us so the review section isn't blown up with people making 10 requests each as their own review.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Seriously we love getting reviews from you guys and encourage you to do so, we have a strict policy to keep up any review that isn't just baseless anon hate so don't feel like we're gonna censor you if you say you didn't like something.**

**We do listen to you guys and may make changes based on your review Hugo, our most favorite fan much love to you, voiced that he also wanted a change for Aster and we decided to do so based on feedback. So don't think we aren't listening even if we don't make the change you want.**

**Same with reviews, if you have a lot to say do it at once or PM us, again don't want to clog up the reviews. **

**I think that's everything, Sekhmet do you have anything to add? **

**Sekhmet: Not concerning these points, no. Really, if you want your voice heard, just be polite and reasonable. You don't need to flatter us, just be a decent person about it. Oh by the way, all characters in the smut are 18 or older.**

**Susano-o: OK! Now that that's over, onto the main program of the evening! **

**Susano-o: *Mettaton voice* Oh yes! **

**Sekhmet: It's a world record folks! I was the least embarrassed I've ever been writing smut!**

**Susano-o: Told you it wasn't hard. It's easy once you start, and now you have to admit I've never written porn before, I'm just desensitized. :P **

**Sekhmet: No, I still don't believe you. (Laughs)**

**Susano-o: Why you always lying, why you always lying. :P **

**Sekhmet: Dead memes. Dead memes. Anyway, orgy with the big 4. Have at it. **

**Susano-o: Yes it's all very nice and sweet. **

**Sekhmet: With a side of salt. Enjoy. **

"So," Rose said as she leaned back on her chair. "How you wanna do this?" she asked the other three in the room.

Alexis blushed. but her voice held firm. "Well, seeing as how we technically have two guys and two girls," She said with a few vague gestures at the group. "It shouldn't be too terribly difficult."

"I mean the easiest way would to pair up, but then again-" Yuko started, but shoved her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't people in these situations switch up partners or do it in groups of three while the last one watches?" Syrus stammered.

Rose blinked at that and gave Syrus a big grin. "Oh Syrus," She said getting really close to him, shoving her breasts into his face. "You seem to have done some research," She chuckled.

"Well I-" he stuttered, clearly flustered.

"Rose please don't kill him before we start," Alexis asked. "And Syrus you may want to calm down before you burst a blood vessel." He swallowed nervously, trying desperately but not really succeeding. "Now I think the first thing we all need to do is to strip down," She concluded before she started doing just that, unbuttoning her shirt and skirt. Not wanting to be the last one clothed in a room of naked people, Yuko started stripping as well, and so did Syrus. Leaving Rose nervously twiddling her thumbs in her seat, still fully clothed. Similarly, Yuko tried her best to look at anything but anyone's junk, which proved exceedingly difficult with three other people present.

"Well? Honestly Rose, I thought you'd be the first one out, you're the one who suggested this." Yuko said.

Alexis's raised an eyebrow and stared at Rose, who eventually relented and took off her sunglasses to let Alexis see her eyes. "Really?" Alexis sighed shaking her head. "Honestly you're like the biggest sexual deviant I know and you're still nervous about that?" She asked walking over to her girlfriend.

"It's weird," Rose muttered looking away.

"It's fine," Alexis inisted as she pulled Rose to her feet and started stripping her. "They're not gonna make fun of you for your penis," She promised looking over her shoulder at the other two.

"Yeah. Come on, I've already said that this is NOT an issue." Yuko promised. Syrus nodded in agreement, still too flustered for actual words at the moment.

"Alright alright," Rose muttered as she stripped out of her clothes and standing in front of everyone. "There," She said, hands on her hips, erection standing out in front of her.

"See? Not an issue." Yuko said, still a little embarrassed by all the nudity but putting on a brave face for Rose.

"Yeah, not a big deal." Syrus stammered, his first words in like five minutes due to all around nervousness.

"Told you," Alexis said smugly, blushing hard. "So now then," She said walking over to Syrus and kissing him. He was taken by surprise and froze for a second, but his eyes soon fluttered closed and leaned into it.

"Damn, we should have made this happen sooner." Yuko said, much to her own surprise, and covered her mouth in a useless attempt to keep that thought in.

"Maybe," Rose said smiling as she walked up behind Yuko and started massaging her breasts. "I'm enjoying it," She snickered rubbing her dick up against her butt. Yuko let out a sort of aroused hiss, and propped herself up on her palms just to keep upright. She twisted her head back to capture some sort of kiss that Rose gladly returned.

Alexis smiled as she picked up Syrus, much to the boys embarrassment, and set him down on the desk. "You ready?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Syrus stammered.

Alexis smiled as she got on her knees in front of the boy, coming face to face with his erect dick, which was about 6 inches long and the approximate thickness of a cucumber. "Oh?," she giggled. "Someone's excited I see," She asked before kissing it on the head a few times. A low pitched whimper escaped Syrus as he tried not to force it into her mouth on that little contact alone.

"You want more?" Alexis asked having remembered the briefing earlier about what kinks everyone liked, Syrus was into begging.

"Y-Yes. Please-" He stammered.

"Ok," She giggled before licking the entire length and capturing the head in her mouth. A keening moan ripped its way out of Syrus, music to Yuko's ears.

"You enjoying watching you boyfriend getting sucked off by another girl?" Rose whispered in Yuko's ear. "You getting off on it?"

"Absolutely." Yuko admitted, now that things were going a lot less awkwardly she had loosened up considerably.

"Well then," Rose said slipping a hand down to massage her folds. "Let me give you a hand." She started rubbing Yuko's pussy, making sure to bump her clit every time she went up, not enough to get her off, but just enough to tease and frustrate. Shameless moans escaped Yuko, she couldn't help it. How could she when she had this show right in front of her?

"Oh?" Rose chuckled as she kissed and sucked at Yuko's neck. "Looks like Alexis is having fun," She mused watching the blonde finger herself with Syrus's dick down her throat, her nose against his pelvis. "Girl can really take it huh?"

Another loud moan from Yuko before she replied. "Yeah. I thought I was the only one-" she started before another moan cut her off.

"Oh no she's been practicing," Rose laughed as she suddenly flipped Yuko over onto the desk, looming over her predatorily. "So you can deepthroat Syrus?" She asked.

"No gag reflex remember?" She groaned.

Rose smirked. "Want to try mine?" She asked sitting up and shifting forward so her dick was in Yuko's face.

"As if I don't." Yuko said, and passed Rose's dick into her mouth, sucking as much as she could without leaning forward.

"I'd get Syrus to try it," She answered before a moan cut her off. Yuko's mouth was amazing, and no gag reflex meant Rose could move at her own pace without worry. "Fuck," She hissed after a minute or so before leaning back to finger Yuko as well, intent on making her cum. Yuko did her best not to bite down as pleasure coursed through her in electric waves, building up but not spilling over quite yet. "Fuck," Rose moaned. "Cum in or on?" She asked through gritted teeth before pulling out and stroking her dick.

"On please." Yuko groaned, closing her eyes so didn't get any in. Rose nodded and hissed as she came over Yuko's face and breasts. "Damn it, I'm such a quickshot," She chuckled breathlessly before leaning down to lick her cum of Yuko's cheek. "I'm surrounded by good mouth is the problem," She accused teasingly.

"It's fine. You're great." Yuko gasped, wiping off some cum dangerously close to her eyes.

A loud moan suddenly brought their attention back to the other two as Syrus seemed to be trying to hump Alexis face, without any success as the taller girl had him pinned completely to the desk. "Poor boy," Rose joked.

Yuko sighed in a tired way. "Beautiful sight, huh?" She asked half heartedly.

"I think she's holding him back from cumming," Rose deduced. "Come on, let's help him," She said standing up.

"What an idea." Yuko grinned, and followed suit. "After all, we wouldn't want him to suffer, would we?"

Rose grinned as she walked over to Syrus and sat down beside the beat red boy. "Having fun?" She asked.

He stifled a groan. "Y-yeah." He replied.

"Well maybe we can help." Yuko said, and got down on her knees to help blow him. He nearly came right there, but he steeled himself for just a little longer, until Rose leaned in and started making out with him. With all this going on, he lasted about another two seconds before Yuko took him all the way and with a shuddering cry, he came down her throat. Yuko swallowed it all, and with a wet suction noise let go and wiped her drool off her lips.

"Hey no fair," Alexis chided softly with a teasing pout. "I wanted to try some," She said giving Yuko bedroom eyes. "You got to try Rose's," She accused licking some of the cum stuck to Yuko's chest.

"Sorry, instinct." Yuko said, pretending to be shameful about it.

"Well then," Rose said looking down at her like a dominatrix. "Guess we'll have to punish you for forgetting your manners," She said smirking evilly.

"Like it wouldn't have happened anyway." Yuko smarmed, and flopped over on the carpet, determined to take her "punishment" like a champ.

"Oh no you don't," Rose grinned before making the roll over motion. "Hands and knees, Syrus," She said looking at the now recovered boy.

"Yeah?" He asked, still a bit dazed.

"Front or back?" She asked.

"Oh! Um, Back." He replied.

"Boo," Rose snarked smiling as she grabbed a nearby sex bag and threw it at Syrus. "Guess I'm the front, Alexis baby you mind being the bottom?"

"Not at all," Alexis grinned before sliding under Yuko so she was 69ing her. "Hello," She joked looking at Yuko's face between her legs.

"Hi." Yuko replies. She flinched when Syrus brushed his fingers against her asshole, slickness with cold lube.

"Relax, enjoy yourself," Alexis said as she craned her neck to start eating Yuko's pussy. Yuko moaned as she was eaten and stretched at the same time.

"It's alright, just relax." Syrus chided, and started stretching a little more when Yuko did her best to comply.

"Here something to distract you," Rose joked putting her dick in front of Yuko's mouth. Yuko practically sucked it in, begging for such a distraction as Syrus withdrew his fingers and slowly replaced them with his cock, sinking in over the course of 30 seconds. He planted heavily at the surrounding heat, but did his best to restrain himself.

"Wait till you're ready ro thrust back on him," Rose warned to Yuko before reaching down to play with Alexis's folds. "Hey Syrus these two still haven't cum yet," She mentioned as she watched the flood of lubrication run out of Alexis.

"I-Yeah." He replied, stammering out the response.

"Well then," She shrugged slowly rocking herself into Yuko's throat. "Let's make sure we give them a good one," She said twisting Alexis's clit, making her moan into Yuko's folds. Finally well adjusted, Yuko rocked back on Syrus, and the "punishment" began.

Syrus and Rose moaned as the started spit roasting Yuko, catching each others eyes Rose smirked and held out her hand for a high five that he returned chuckling. If Yuko wasn't so overwhelmed with pleasure, she would have rolled her eyes. Instead, she let the electric waves wash over her, her legs threatening to give out at any second. Alexis seeing she was going to fall reached up and pulled them together for stability, making her nipples rub against Yuko's stomach and her world to tilt from pleasure overload. "Fuck fuck fuck," She muttered into Yuko's vulva as she tounged her clit. That in turn saw Yuko finally spiral out of control as she came with a hoarse, muffled scream. Rose and Syrus blushed up a storm as Yuko cumming send her body into spasms.

"You ready?" Rose asked hoarsely. Syrus have a jerky nod and a grunt as a sort of yes. "Oh then together," She said twisting Alexis's clit again to send her spiralling over the edge. "1...2...3.," She moaned as she exploded in Yuko's mouth, Syrus whined as he came leaning over Yuko to wrap her in a tight hug. "Hey Syrus," Rose said as she watched her cum dribbled out of Yuko's mouth as everyone came down from their highs.

"Huh?" He asked lazily.

"Cream filling," She said with a lazy smirk. Yuko let out a disapproving groan at her joke.

The four cleaned up and with a few painful grunts managed to pull the twin sizeds beds down and form a single mattress in the center of the room to rest on.

"You know," Rose muttered lazily running a hand Yuko's back. "In hindsight we probably should have done this first."

"Why's that?" Yuko asked, still hoarse.

"Make one big bed for all of us," Alexis answered as she raked her fingers through Yuko's hair, her and Rose had sandwiched Syrus and Yuko between them, justifying that as Yuko had been the bottom sub she deserves the most affection afterwards, Syrus had agreed though Rose suspected it was only so he could shove his face into her boobs as he held her tightly.

"Oh. I thought you meant the four way." Yuko said.

"Oh no this was fun," Rose said reaching over her to kiss Alexis, then Yuko's neck on the way back. "We should do it again, maybe get Bastion and Tania in on it too," She chuckled.

"Maybe. I think they might be a bit too rough though." Syrus mused, enjoying his pillows. "At least for a second time."

"Maybe we can get Chazz too," Rose laughed rubbing Syrus's head.

"That might be nice. You'd have a lot of fun with him." Yuko replied.

"Yeah," Rose said as she and Alexis pulled everyone together into a big hug. "Now sush, its nap time."

Yuko hummed and almost immediately fell asleep, Syrus soon after, and with one more lazy kiss Alexis and Rose followed.


	4. Syrus x Dark Priestess

**(Tags: BDSM-ish, Begging, Tentacle Monster-ish, Anal)**

**NOTE: If you haven't read chapter 37 of Generation Next (How Italians Lose Duels). STOP AND READ THAT FIRST. Context clues are needed. **

**Sekhmet: So, Yeah. I wrote this before the Orgy piece. This took me two days to write and I was embarrassed the whole time. Part of the reason I don't write porn is that I get embarrassed with physical intimacy. That, and I hate writing out of my element because I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. However, because this chapter involved some BDSM elements, I took extra care and did a bit of research to just make sure I got everything right. That being said, I'm still not confident. However, I do agree that this one is much better than my last. I'm not sure if this is canon or not. I wrote it so I guess it's canon. Really it's up for debate though since this is pretty reckless behavior, at least for Yuko. **

**Susano-o: Give them much love and praise they blushed like a tomato the entire time but soldiered on. Seriously though I found it good and was excited the entire time I watched them write it. **

**Sekhmet: At the moment I never want to do it again but I suppose I'll get over it. Enough to write a third at least.**

**Susano-o: They're fine, just finding their comfort zone, it's a new world of them full of HARDCORE NUDITY! **

**Sekhmet: Sure, McClure. Just a bit of warning, my pieces are gonna be boring vanilla for a while before I can tentatively reach out into new kinks. **

**Susano-o: *Glances up at Tentacle tag* Vanilla, right. **

**Sekhmet: Tentacles are a common kink. Everyone's seen at least one tentacle porno before. Speaking of the content though, I guess this could also technically count as a Yuko x Syrus piece, since she's the one playing the Dark Priestess. It's also got a dominatrix vibe to it, so there's that.**

**Susano-o: I think it's time to give the people what they want. **

**Sekhmet: Here we goooOOOOOOO!**

Light Novel 3: Confessions in Blood

"Nails as sharp as knives, and a mind twice so."

…

To say it was a dark and stormy night might be cliche, but it was the truth. Rain poured from the heavens in a spring storm, foreshadowing what was to come.

At 2 AM exactly, Syrus woke. His reverse brain washing was weakest now, and with the storm raging outside, the Dark Priestess knew that. She had come to sweep him away for a couple of hours.

"Are you ready, dear?" She asked with her trademark grin.

"Yes Ma'am." Syrus replied.

"Remember, the safeword is banana." She said. The two were whisked away by the Darkness to an unknown location deep within the church. In front of him was a small but deep wading pool filled with inky darkness. The only furniture was a few shelves and a folding chair, the latter of which seemed very out of place.

"It's time to atone for your sins. Strip and step waist deep into the pool." She ordered, grabbing a large ceramic bowl from a nearby shelf. Syrus complied and stepped into the ink, finding that it was more of a slime than an actual liquid. It was ice cold at first, but quickly shifted to a comfortable temperature, almost unnaturally so. The Dark Priestess scooped up a bit of the slime, walked over and poured it onto his head. It oozed down and seemed to cling to his skin.

"Now we may begin." She chuckled. At that moment, the slime seemed to take on a mind of its own. The top few inches solidified, restricting Syrus' movement almost entirely. The slime sucked in his arms so that they remained at his sides. Under the surface, tendrils formed on their own accord, exploring what was submerged. While this was happening, the Dark Priestess took her seat in the folding chair. He flinched at some of the tendrils' wandering.

"Now now, we talked about this. Don't struggle, it'll only make things more frustrating." She chided. A frustrated grunt cut off into a keening moan when a few tendrils wrapped around his cock and started pumping. It was a torturously slow pace, which added to the frustration pile. She propped her head up on her hand and drank in the sight with lidded eyes, one of her own tendrils sneaking up her leg and rubbing herself.

"You do love to entertain, Don't you?" She grinned. His reply was cut off by another moan. Her smile started to vanish. "I asked you a question. Is this too much for you to handle?" The tendrils started to withdraw.

"N-no! I mean- yes, it feels very good. Syrus stammered.

Her smile returned, as well as the tendrils. "Good. I wouldn't want to overwhelm." The tendrils started to move a little faster, and another moan escaped him when a tendril brushed against his asshole. It slowly worked its way inside, exploring a bit before finding its prize, his prostate. A gentle brush sent his head spinning, but not over the edge.

"Ah, there it is." She sighed, her own tentacle working its way into herself. "Now, what do you want me to do to you?"

A throaty gasp was all that came out of him. A tendril poked out of the surface and formed a sort of mitten like hand that cupped the side of his face, the thumb hooking inside his cheek. "What did we say about talking about what we want?" She mock scolded. The tentacle in his ass jabbed his prostate, almost sending him over the edge.

"Please-" he started, cut off by another moan.

"Please what?" She grinned.

"Please! Fuck me until I can't walk, I beg of you!" He almost cried. A small droplet of drool escaped his mouth.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can oblige." She smirked.

As soon as relief washed over him, he was quickly overrun with intense pleasure as the tendrils finally sped up and the tentacle brushed his prostate over and over. At the same time, the tentacle in her vagina started pulsing inside her. It all came to a passionate double climax that left both worn out and gasping for air.

A tendril carried his release in a small opaque bubble, from which she took a sip when she could. A satisfied smirk was all she could give him.

This went on for what seemed like hours to the both of them. Hours of orgasmic pleasure coursing through their veins in wave after wave of selfish indulgence. They called the session when Syrus couldn't physically produce any more cum.

The Dark Priestess willed him out of the slime and into her arms, where she whisked him back to the White Dorm and to his attached bathroom to clean up. Though there was no slime to get rid of, she sat him in the tub and gave him a gentle scrub down and washed his hair, being more gentle and considerate than she had with any white student to date, not that anyone knew. She patted down his hair enough so that it would be dry by morning, and carried him back to bed and tucked him in.

"You may rest now. You've earned it, dear." She cooed. He nodded, and almost immediately fell back asleep. She lingered around his room until 4 am, when she knew she had to leave. Even so, she left with regret heavily in her heart.

"_I hope I get him back soon." _Yuko said, getting into bed herself. Soon, she drifted off to sleep as well.


	5. Rose x Tyranno

**Rose x Hassleberry (Tags: Blowjob, Anal) **

**Sekhmet: This little number was requested by Power of Egao!**

**Susano-o: Never let it be said we don't listen to our fans (The Alexis Chazz one will be done trust me.) **

**Sekhmet: I debated putting catharsis or comfort as a tag as well, but was unsure if that was a kink in and of itself. **

**Susano-o: Probably someones. This takes place during the party after the Black Knights are formed, it's non-canon, but it's still a sweet little piece. **

**Sekhmet: It's like a chocolate covered pretzel. The soft kind.**

**Susano-o: Yes, it's also odd to write Rose in a submissive role considering, but it was a good experience that I may do again (Not with Chazz though, Chazz is a bottom bitch and everyone knows it lol). **

**Sekhmet: And loving it. No seriously, praise kink and all. Wait till we get to the finale. **

**Susano-o: Yes we've got something big planned. **

**Sekhmet: Big and chaotic. I have no idea how we're gonna pull it off, but it'll either be our magnum opus or it'll burn everyone's eyeballs out. We'll try to aim for the former. **

**Susano-o: But that's in the future, let's get on with this one. **

"Hey have you seen the Sarge or the Corporal?" Hassleberry asked Tania as the two watched the partying Black Knights dance around the firepit.

"Oh I think Yuko and Syrus went to their bedroom," Tania said with a swooning sigh. "Oh two lovers separated by war, such a tragic tale."

"Umm right," Hassleberry said questioningly as he slid down the bench away from her. "And the sarge?"

"Oh she went to the showers I think," Tania answered dropping the lovey doveyness. "Though she's been in there for a while," she questioned scratching her head. "Hmm, maybe I should go check on her."

"I'll do it," Hassleberry said standing up. "Sarge probably just lost track of time," He said walking out of the courtyard.

Walking out of the courtyard Hassleberry hummed a march to himself as the sounds of the party fell away the closer he got to the female dorms. "Sound off 1-2, Sound off 3-4," He sang out loud as he reached the front of the dorms, where he could hear the sound of a bed squeaking and two people moaning loudly even from outside. "Oh sam hill they're loud," He muttered with a small blush as he walked around the dorms to the showers, where he could hear one running. "Hey Sarge!" He yelled into the window and got no response. "Sarge you in there!?" He yelled again. When he again got no response Hassleberry gulped before opening the door to the shower slightly. "Sarge if you're in there please report it!" He yelled through the open door.

"...I'm here Hassleberry," Rose said back.

"You ok in there?" He asked opening the door a little more.

"...Yes and no," She sighed. "Look just come inside, yelling between the doors is getting annoying."

Hassleberry's face turned red. "Umm Sarge, not to be rude, but it's not proper for a gentleman to enter the women's facilities."

"Hassleberry I'm not even a woman," Rose quipped back in a depressed tone.

"Sarge, why would you say that?" Hassleberry asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

Rose didn't answer so Hassleberry steeled himself and walked inside, Rose was sitting on the floor under a showerhead. "Sarge?" He said looking at the wall above her. "Come on, sitting down there isn't hygienic."

Rose snorted. "I'll be fine," She muttered standing up to turn off the shower. Hassleberry blushed even harder as he continued to look away. "Hassleberry I know I'm a freak so don't worry about looking at me," She said turning to face the boy.

"Sarge please," Hassleberry said trying to maintain Rose's modesty. "You're not a freak, you're actually if I may say so, rather beautiful."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?" She said walking over to Hassleberry. "You think I'm beautiful, even with this?" She said gesturing to her penis.

"Sarge," Hassleberry said swallowing loudly as he down to Rose's face. "What's between your legs doesn't change who you are," He explained. "You're Sarge, and you always will always be that."

Rose blushed as she looked away smiling. "Thanks Hassleberry," She said softly.

"Don't mention it," Hassleberry said still trying to avoid looking at Rose's body, which in turn made her smirk. "So Hassleberry, you seem pretty opposed to looking at me," She said getting closer to the blushing boy. "Quick question, are you a virgin?"

"Umm, yes ma'am," He said blushing even harder, making Rose raise an eyebrow before she realized what was wrong. "Oh my Ra, is this the first time you've ever seen a naked women?" She asked.

"Army brat Sarge," Hassleberry explained. "Spent most of my life on a base or at a dig, not a lot of time to get intimate with anyone."

Rose giggled. "Well I don't mind if you look at me," She said gesturing to herself. "Though I am missing a key bit though."

Hassleberry gulped as he looked down at Rose's front, turning redder and redder as he did. "Umm wow Sarge."

"Thanks," Rose laughed before walking over to the lockers to get dressed, letting Hassleberry get a look at her backside as well. "Hey," Rose said as she got her clothes on.

"Yeah Sarge?" Hassleberry responded.

"Umm," Rose blushed and sighed. "Look, I'm still not over Alexis, but you're seriously like the only guy I'd go Bi for, excluding Syrus but he's taken," She explained. "So if you want, we can go back to your room and have some fun?"

"Oh well umm," Hassleberry stuttered looking around the room. "Look Sarge I'd love to but, umm, I'm not comfortable with being penetrated for my first time," He finally articulated.

Rose sighed back but smiled. While it was completely against her nature to be the sub in a relationship, even when Alexis topped her she was power bottoming, for Hassleberry however. "It's fine, I'll be the bottom," She said.

Hassleberry blushed even harder. "Well, ok then," He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Just head back to your room and wait for me," Rose ordered still holding onto the last bits of her authority. "I've got to get cleaned out and pack what we'll need," She explained as she finished getting dressed and left the room.

"Yes ma'am!" Hassleberry saluted.

….

"Sorry about the wait," Rose said throwing a bag onto Hassleberry's desk. "Took me a minute to find everything, Yuko and Syrus wreck the room," She sighed giggling.

"Oh it's ok Sarge," Hassleberry said looking up from where he was tapping his foot relentlessly, Rose had to smile at the fact that a lot of Hassleberry's military cool seem to leave him when sex was involved.

"Rose," Rose said taking off her jacket and hat. "If you're topping I'm not your superior anymore am I?" She asked chuckling.

"Oh ok Sar-Rose," He said nodding.

"Ok now just relax and let's get started," She said and then started stipping down her birthday suit. Hassleberry blushed and started undressing as well, Rose blushed as she looked at Hassleberry's bare chest.

He was well built; with solid muscular arms, sculpted pecs, and a six pack that looked chiseled into his stomach it was so defined. Nothing oversized or out of proportion, like someone had gotten the Greek sculptures themselves to mold him. Rose's eyes continued her observations as Hassleberry removed his pants and underwear, his legs were much the same as his arms and his currently erect penis was nice. About 8 inches, if she had to guess, but thinner than hers by a good margin. She mentally shrugged at that; some people preferred length, others girth, all comes down to taste (In more ways than one).

"Alright then," Rose said getting down on her knees in front of Hassleberry. "We'll start here," She said looking at his penis. "You ready?"

Hassleberry blushed, but nodded. "Ok," Rose said grabbing his shaft, making him hiss in pleasure, before she started pumping it up and down.

Hassleberry moaned in pleasure as he watched and felt Rose's hands manipulate his penis, alternating the pressure as she moved her hand and occasionally running her fingers over the tip to gather the precum leaking from it to spread the fluid over the entire length, making his head spin in pleasure as the lubrication allowed her to do even more, he almost whined when she started slowing down. "There we go," Rose said softly looking him in the eyes. "You ready for the next part big guy?"

"Y-yeah," He stuttered.

"Ok, heads up I'm not Yuko," She quipped smiling. "I do have something of a gag reflex, so don't just shove it down without warning," And with that final note, she opened her mouth and took his length into it.

Hassleberry groaned, his legs shaked as his dick felt like it was about to explode with pleasure, Rose's mouth was warm and wet, her tongue expertly licking him in all the right places as her soft lips kept massaging the length; when she started bobbing her head Hassleberry had to grab her to keep himself upright as her tongue started attacking his glands and tip. "R-Rose," He stuttered breathlessly. "Can I-?" He asked, and after catching his eye she nodded. Hassleberry started slowly humping back in time with her bobs while she continued to lick and suck his length, taking more and more with each thrust till she finally pushed her nose against his pelvis, his tip practically inside her throat. "Ah ah ah," He panted, Rose could see he was reaching the end and with a final humm in the back of her throat she felt his length pulse and shoot a jet of cum down her throat, backing up a bit she let it fill her mouth as he came down from his climax, pulling back she pulled the Alexis porn star trick of swishining it around in her mouth and swallowing it as loudly as she could, making Hassleberry turn crimson red as he sat down on his bed.

"Wow," He said still panting. Rose just chuckled as she sat down hard on her butt, her dick was standing straight up and bright red, but she held off touching it for now.

"Don't tap out on me yet," She said standing up and walking over to her bag. "It's time for the main event," She said throwing him a condom and some lube.

Hassleberry's dick slowly stood up again as he watched Rose bend over the desk and pull her cheeks apart, revealing her small pink rosebud. "Sorry your first time isn't with a vagina," Rose said blushing. "-But I guess you can say your technically still a virgin after this," She said ruefully.

Hassleberry glared as he quickly got himself ready before walking over and hugged Rose from behind. "I won't," He said spinning her around. "You're gonna be my first time Rose, and I'll tell anyone that," He affirmed.

Rose blushed hard, even putting her head in Hassleberry's shoulder to hide her beet red face. "You ready?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah," She said softly wrapping her legs around his waist. "Slowly please," she could feel him nod and start to move, there was some small brushes against her asshole before he seemed to find the hole and pushed in. Rose hissed as his dick slowly spread her open, it wasn't as wide as the dildo Alexis used on her, but it was long and was hitting spots deeper than she had felt before, on the retreat she clamped down and started returning his thrusts, slow and deep they felt wonderful and she buried her face in his neck to enjoy the slow ride.

"R-Rose," Hassleberry moaned as he felt her clamp down, even through the condom her ass was amazing. "I'm gonna speed up," He warned and Rose nodded. He started going harder and faster, making Rose keen and groan as he pounded her ass with wild abandon.

"Fuck fuck fuck," She groaned out between clenched teeth as Hassleberry leaned her back so he could grope her breasts. "Yes yes yes!" She yelled as he played with her tits while she tried to match his pace, the next few minutes became lost in a haze of pleasure, Hassleberry more than making up for his lack of experience with sheer stamina and passion, before his warning of "I'm gonna-," and his more frantic thrusts brought her back to reality.

"It's ok," She said rubbing her dick against his abs. "You can cum inside."

Hassleberry's thrusts became even more erratic as he reached his edge, but not before he was able to reach down and pump Rose's dick once before he came.

Rose's eyes went wide, the combination of Hassleberry's hand and the warmth of his cum sent her over her edge as well, spraying their chests with her cum as she came hard enough to leave her locked in pleasure before finally becoming a boneless mess clinging onto Hassleberry.

After another minute or so of steadying breaths the two finally pulled apart with some pained groans and started cleaning up, Hassleberry even being nice enough to help Rose clean her stomach and ass when her post orgams shaking wouldn't let her, and carry her to the bed where they ended up spooning together, Rose again uncharacteristically being the little spoon.

"So," She said softly rubbing his thumb with hers. "How was it?"

Hassleberry chuckled as he nuzzled her nape. "Real good Sarge, Real good."

Rose laughed at the return of her title. "Well I had fun too, it was different," She pondered. "Usually I'd have power bottomed, I've never had someone else set the pace before," She explained looking over her shoulder at Hassleberry. "As I said before, you're the only man I'd ever go Bi for, and probably will be the only man or woman I ever let truely top me, so enjoy your new status as the only one to top the mighty Rose Warren," She chuckled pulling Hassleberry's arm around her waist.

Hassleberry laughed along as he brought Rose closer to his chest. "Quite an accomplishment," He joked. "And maybe next time I'll be more inclined to let you top," He laughed

Rose didn't laugh along, instead she flipped herself over and slowly brought their lips together in a less than chaste kiss. "I'd like that," She smirked darkly. "-But that's in the future, for now let's enjoy the present," She said as her smirk morphed into a content smile as she turned back around. "And hey, maybe we can get another round in tonight," She said with her sexiest bedroom voice. Hassleberry went fire engine red in an instant, but his well drained tool barely even twitched, making him cry anime tears as Rose's laughter filled the night.


	6. Rose x Camula

**Rose x Camula (Tags: Bloodplay, Fisting, Dub-Con, Aphrodisiacs)**

**Susano-o: Hugo my man this one's for you. **

**Sekhmet: On the house! Not that we were charging for commission anyways, but still. Best fan.**

**Susano-o: This one was a bit of a fight, mostly making sure everyones still sane enough to be considered consenting, I think I got it but just to be sure it's tagged Dub-Con. **

**Sekhmet: I'll be honest, I got a bit scared when the fisting came up, but it's all kosher. Mostly. **

**Susano-o: Weak sauce. **

**Sekhmet: I wrote tentacle porn for my second piece don't at me. Let's get on with it. **

Light Novel 7: Monsters In The Night

"I summon The Lich," Rose groaned in her sleep as a chill ran down her back. "And I command you to fall," She ordered.

"Hmm no I don't think so," A lightly accented voice giggled. Eyes snapping open Rose tried to sit up in a panic, but leather straps tied to her wrists and ankles held her down.

"What?" She asked half asleep as she tried to pull herself free. "What's going on?"

The voice giggled and another chill when down Rose's back as she started piecing together what was happening. She was naked, her arms and legs were bound, and she was attached to was she realized in horror was a medieval rack inside a darkened decrepit room lit by moonlight coming in from a hole in the room. "What the-!" She screamed pulling on the restraints.

"You should really calm down," The voice said again, a hand reached out into the light and cupped Rose's chin. "You're gonna make this harder for the both of us if you keep squirming."

"Who? Wait!" Rose started before the owner of the voice finally clicked in her head. "Camula?" She asked nervously as the hands sharpened nails tried to pierce her skin.

"Yes," Camula giggled as the hand retracted back into the shadows, Rose strained and was able to hear the sounds of Camula shuffling a few things around in the darkness, before a match was struck, casting Camula's hands in a dim lit. "Ah this modern world has so many little conveniences," She said wistfully lighting up a candelabra. "No flint and steel for me," She said blowing out the match. "I apologize for the rack," She said walking back over to Rose. "It's been awhile since I cleaned out the castle and this was the only thing I had to hold you down," She said grazing her fingers down Rose's stomach, causing her skin to flush red.

"Camula?" Rose asked nervously, the vampire's pupils were blown out and she was constantly licking her lips and sharpened teeth.

"Oh sorry there," Camula said pulling her hand away, but she continued to stare. "I got carried away."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose asked.

"I'm hungry," Camula said reaching over to scrap Rose's stomach hard enough to break the skin, making Rose hiss in pain. "And horny, spending 500 years in a coffin will do that to you," She giggled licking the small rivets of blood running down Rose's side, moaning in pleasure as the coppery taste hit her tongue.

"So you kidnapped me!?" Rose screamed.

"Yes," Camula panted as she forced herself away from the rack long enough to rip out of her dress as fast as she could, sending her breast bouncing free and revealing she wasn't wearing underwear. "You saved my life, so in return you owe me to keep it going."

"That not how this works!" Rose screamed as Camula draped herself over Rose.

"Relax," Camula said licking Rose's neck. "I'll be gentle," She chuckled as her teeth extended to their full length, making Rose scream in fear.

"You're not turning me into a vampire!" Rose yelled slamming her shoulder into Camula's face, forcing her to back away as her nose started bleeding. Rather than get angry Camula started laughing insanely as she wiped her already healing Nose.

"Such a fighter," Camula giggled as she grabbed Rose's throat and arm and slamming her into the rack. "Your blood is calling to me, I can feel it rushing underneath your skin."

Rose growled as she tried to get herself free from Camula's grip iron grip with no success.

"Don't worry, I won't turn you," Camula said reaching down to lick at Rose's jugular vein. "The ability to turn someone lies in my venon, if I don't inject you then nothing will happen," She explained nibbling at the vein to flush the skin around it. "You should just lean back and enjoy this, vampire saliva numbs the pain and makes you feel wonderful," She moaned.

Rose growled and let gave Camula a caustic glare. "Camula, I'm not gonna fuck you," She hissed.

That caused Camula backed off a bit. "Don't worry my dear," She said softly rubbing Rose's cheek. "I won't do anything like that to you," She promised. "Trust me, once I get my fill I'll let you go and get myself off, promise," And with that Camula swooped down and drove her fangs into Rose's neck. Rose's eyes went wide as she felt the saliva enter her bloodstream, it was wonderful, like someone had shot a mixture of adrenaline and pure happiness into her. She felt herself go slack in the bonds as she let Camula have her fill.

"There you go," Camula mumbled into Rose's neck while gulping down more of blood. "I told you you would be fine."

Rose sighed in pleasure as Camula finished her meal before releasing her hold and sitting back between Rose's legs.

"Ah," Camula burped as she wiped the remaining blood off her lip then licking her fingers clean. "So good," She moaned rubbing her now full stomach with a few satisfied groans. "It's been so long since I had a good meal," She confessed as she moved her hand from her stomach to her mound. "I'm sorry," She hissed as she started rubbing herself faster. "I can't hold back any longer."

Rose's breath came in pants as she watched the show Camula was putting on, She had to admit Camula was hot. Flawless porcelain white skin, big and perky breasts with dark silver dollar nipples that begged to be sucked on, slightly distended stomach that she was occasionally rubbing, legs that went on for miles topped with thick child bearing hips all leading to a sinfully bare snatch leaving Rose to wonder if being a vampire made her naturally hairless or she waxed it. Either way it was leaking like a faucet and leaving a puddle on the rack between her legs as she played with herself.

"It's been so long," Camula moaned as she groped her breasts with all her might. "Something about your blood is making me go mad," She exclaimed with a pained moan while she mashed her hand into her pussy. "I can't stop!" She yelled shoving three fingers inside with no resistance. Moaning unabashedly she kept fingerfucking herself as hard as possible, even managing to get a fourth in as she drove her nails into her own breast hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Camula screamed unabashedly as she grabbed her clit and pulled, with a final scream Camula came hard, squirting all over Rose's dick and stomach. Panting hard she moaned in pain as she reached down to continue rubbing herself. "It's not enough," She whined rubbing herself again. "Rose," She said with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"I don't know," Rose said nearly fully recovered from the vampire's saliva.

"I'm still so horny," Camula groaned shoving three fingers inside herself again.

Rose groaned as the show started up again, she wanted, no needed, to get free and Camula was too stuck in her own little world to help. With a few strained pulls she felt the chains holding her arms give way with a snap, allowing her to sit up and grab Camula. "Let me help," Rose said licking Camula's bloody breast.

"Rose no!" Camula screamed in fear.

Rose's eyes blew out as the fizzling blood hit her tongue, grabbing Camula she shattered both her leg straps to flip the older woman onto her back, looming over her like a predator about to strike for the kill.

"Rose you need to calm down, drinking the blood of a vampire is very deadly," Camula begged trying flip them back over with her superior strength, but the second she laid a hand on her, black tendrils emerged from the shadows and forced her down hard. "What?!" She yelped in fear.

Rose's grin was ear to ear as she leaned down to lick more of vampire's blood. "You got your taste," Rose whispered in her ear making Camula shiver in anticipation. "So now I'm gonna get mine," She laughed rubbing the older woman's soaked pussy. "You're still so wet, let's fix that."

Camula moaned loudly as she realized that whatever was in Rose's blood that had caused her to become so wet was connected to both these tendrils and the reason Rose hadn't died yet from her blood. "Rose," she nodded understanding that this was the best course of action to fix both their problems. "Do it."

Rose's grin was downright mad as she without warning shoved four fingers into Camula, pounding into her with piston level precision and force, turning the vampire's gash in a quivering dripping mess as she moaned like a whore. "Not enough," Rose growled as she started pushing her hand in harder, tucking her thumb under her other fingers. "You can take it," She laughed darkly as her entire hand slipped inside Camula, who screamed as a pain filled orgasm wracked her body.

"Yes!" She screamed as she felt the entire hand flex inside her. "More!" She screamed. Rose complied fisting her as hard as she dared, sending girlcum squrting all over Rose's face, she let this go on for a few minutes before she ripped her fist out and shoved her dick inside instead. "My turn," She growled setting the hardest pace possible as she railed the immortal girl hard enough to leave bruises on their hips where she was slamming their hips together. "So good," Rose moaned using the tendrils to flip Camula over to pound her from behind. "So fucking tight," She hissed slapping Camula's ass.

Camula was in heaven as she felt the sharp sting of Rose's hand on her ass, everything was so intense she could barely process what was going on, all she knew was there was a tightness in her belly that was getting tighter and tighter with each thrust, all leading up what was hopefully going to be to her final orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum," Rose warned.

"Cum inside!" Camula yelled not willing to lose the warmth that would send her over the edge. "I can't get pregnant so it's fine!"

Rose gave one final growl before slamming herself to the hilt inside Camula's pussy and came hard.

This finally give Camula the orgasm she needed, sending spots dancing in her vision as Rose laid down on top of her, unconscious from blood loss and vampire blood poisoning. Camula was quickly following her as the bindings dissolved away back into the shadows, the last thing she saw before passing out from stimulation overload was a winged demon with three eyes smirking at her from the darkness before exhaustion claimed her.

….

Camula was the first to recover, the vampire's healing factor repairing her exhausted body in a few hours just before the sun came up. Picking up the still asleep Rose she brought her room deep inside the castle to wait.

Around noon Rose finally woke up snuggled up into Camula's chest, confused. "Huh?" She asked before last night came back to her. "Oh," She said blushing.

"I'm sorry," Camula said rubbing Rose's head. "I was overly enthusiastic."

"No no no," Rose said sitting up. "I'm also to blame for what happened," She admitted. "It was both consensual, but shouldn't have happened."

Camula nodded in agreement. "I should be fine with medical blood now," she said with a happy smile.

"Good," Rose said smiling back as she stood up to leave.

"Before you go," Camula said as she lead Rose to the door. "How did you restain me?"

"Huh?" Rose asked confused. "I thought I used the same straps you did," She said scratching her head. "Last thing I remember was freeing myself and taking command."

"Oh," Camula said nodding. "I think that's right," She lied. "I don't remember everything that happened either."

"Yeah," Rose said with a chuckle. "Aww man this is gonna be a pain to explain to Alexis," She sighed rubbing her head.

"You were poisoned accidently with vampire blood when you tried helping me out, and we both lost control due to it," Camula said helpfully. "I will take responsibility for this if Alexis wants to blame you," She said before gesturing to the front door. "Now off you go," She said smiling. "You have a mate to appease."

"Aww geez you didn't have to put it like that," Rose chuckled as she left with a backwards wave.

Camula watched her go before letting herself fall to the floor with a full body shiver, she knew what she felt and she knew what she saw. Those tendrils were real, and that smiling demon was too. Whatever was inside Rose was powerful, and she hoped that if it ever emerged again Rose could control it, because if not.

"We're doomed," she muttered before finally standing to retreat back to her bedroom for a bubble bath, making sure to check the shadows along the way.


	7. Yuko x Syrus 2 (Feat The Wicked Gods)

**Yuko x Syrus 2 (Featuring the Wicked Gods) (Tags: Technically An Orgy, Personality Changes, Footjob, Face Sitting, Rough Handjob, Rough Sex in General, Biting, Humiliation)**

**Susano-o: *Gilbert Gottfried* HOLY FUCK IS THIS WRONG! ...but holy hell is it erotic...**

**Sekhmet: You were the enabler here. That said, I had a lot of fun with this piece once I got going. **

**Susano-o: I merely gave the ideas, you went with them. **

**Sekhmet: Anyway, although use of a safeword is mentioned, it's not really a BDSM piece. Humiliation is actually kind of fun to write. Who knew. **

**Susano-o: I'm sicked, but curious. This should not expand dong, but it does! You're obviously confused and aroused. Other famous sexualy explicit lines. **

**Sekhmet: Well that's your opinion. Let the audience decide for itself. Here we goooOOOOO!**

Light Novel 9: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

"And three times lusting more…"

…

"Are you sure about this? It could get dangerous and weird." Yuko asked. Syrus has proposed that tonight they try something a little...unorthodox.

"Yeah. I mean, you'll still be mostly in control, right?" Syrus asked. When he had first proposed this idea, he didn't know she would actually want to go through with it.

"That's the plan. If you're really dead set on this, go ahead and strip. I'll get them on the phone. And remember, safeword is banana." Yuko said, starting to take her clothes off. A little uneasy, Syrus started to strip as well.

"_You guys ready?" _She thought.

"**Of course. Why would we not be?" **Dreadroot said dismissively. "**You two are freaks for doing this, by the way." **

Eraser cackled. "He will never be the same after this!"

"_Yeah, don't go too ham on this. Remember to use the condoms and dental dam I got from Rose. I'm not ready for kids yet." _Yuko warned.

"Illogical. Mating is for producing offspring. Contraceptive measures make it irrelevant." Avatar stated.

"_I know it doesn't make sense, but please just do it. For my peace of mind." _Yuko insisted. "_Who's going first?" _

"**I will, obviously." **Dreadroot scoffed. Yuko nodded, and she let a part of Dreadroot invade her. As his influence over her grew, some of the hair on the side of her head curled upwards to loosely resemble his horns.

Syrus looked up from shedding his boxers and gulped when he saw Yuko-no, Dreadroot's look of utter disdain in their eyes.

Before Syrus could say anything, Yuko was already commanding him. "On The floor, on your back." She spat, as if the words themselves were poison. Honestly a bit scared what would happen if he disobeyed, Syrus complies, but propped himself up on his elbows. He tried to ask, but Yuko forced him to the ground using the ball of her foot while she pulled up a chair from the desk.

"You, pathetic human, are unworthy of my hand or mouth, much less my actual holes." She said, flexing her toes. "As such, these are your tools. Rut against them if you like, you animal. But if you so much as move an inch from your spot, severe punishment awaits."

With that, she sat down in the chair and started massaging his cock with her toes. He gasped at the sensation, and tried his best not to move. Yuko seemed all together uninterested by his noises, but her body told another story. "_What a pathetic human I am inhabiting." _She thought, noting her own wetness and flush. To distract herself, Yuko grabbed a book off the nearby desk and started reading.

After about five minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over, Yuko felt Syrus grinding against her foot. She looked up from her book, and saw him about to burst. She set the book down and glowered at him.

"Must you resort to such animalistic actions? Good me, you are scum. I suppose though it can not be helped. After all, this pathetic body of mine is not faring any better." Yuko growled, feeling the knot in her stomach get tighter. "Very well. You may have your release, worm."

She started jerking faster, and at the last second, pinned his dick to his body so Syrus came all over her foot and his chest, making a big mess. She held up her cum splattered foot and grimaced at it, then held it up to him. "You have soiled me. Apologize and clean up your mess. And to think I even washed my feet before this. Such a disappointment you are."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Syrus whined, and started licking his cum off her foot.

"Hmm. The Ma'am was a nice touch. Perhaps you are not so useless after all." Yuko smiled. "For that, I will do you a kindness." She got up and ripped open the dental dam, plastering it over herself. "You will need this for the next time, trust in me." Syrus couldn't do anything but nod. Yuko threw a towel at him, and it smacked him right in the face. "Now clean up, worm. Your next round will not be as gentle."

While Syrus was getting cleaned up, Yuko started to phase out Dreadroot and let Eraser in. Her hair stood more jagged than usual, and although her teeth didn't change at all, they certainly looked sharper. She had a look of wild lust when she turned around and looked at Syrus like he was a piece of meat.

"You! You're the one that always tastes so delicious!" Yuko purred.

"Well, I-" Syrus started, but was interrupted by Yuko practically pouncing on him and biting him hard on the collarbone. He yelped, and the bite was immediately met with a tongue grazing over it, soothing it as some sort of backwards apology and a sign that Yuko was still in there.

Yuko cackled. "We're gonna have a lot of fun. Starting with this." She said, and turned around so that she could sit on his face and jerk him off at the same time. Eraser's version of jerking someone off, however, was to take his cock in both hands and move up and down like he was milking a cow with one huge teat. At the same time, Yuko ground her hips into his face, encouraging him to pleasure her from below. He was happy to do so, but found himself holding onto her hips as to not get overwhelmed.

"The moon is full! The night is dark! The sky is filled with pain!" Yuko rambled, milking Syrus for all that he was worth. "The night is dark and full of terrors, and we'll fuck them till we can't see straight! SCREAM FOR ME!"

Syrus was just trying to survive at this point, he was getting more asshole than vagina by now. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but still. In the back of his mind, he was thankful for the dental dam. Yuko craned in front of her and bit him right in the hip. He yelped again, but his next impending orgasm took away his concern pretty quickly. As he came, Yuko let his cum spray all over her face and open mouth, a sort of triumphant moment before she came as well, clamping down on his torso and letting out almost pornographic wails.

The feeling was great, but Syrus soon found himself unable to breathe, and clawed at Yuko's thighs to get off. She relented, and he saw her wiping off his cum like dripping sweat. Without even looking back, Yuko tossed a condom behind her, Syrus barely being able to catch it.

Yuko phased out Eraser and let Avatar in. Her once jagged hair now lay completely flat and uniform, and her eyes grew dark. Not with lust, but with a lack of emotion. "We must begin the mating process while you still possess the capacity." She said, and got on top of Syrus, forwards facing this time.

"W-wait! I have to put this on." Syrus gasped, still recovering.

"Unnecessary. Purpose of mating is to bear offspring." Yuko said.

While Syrus went beet red and full boner at the prospect of going in raw, he shook his head. "Neither of us are ready for kids." He said, holding his ground.

Yuko sighed. "Humans are so illogical. However, if it will please you, I will allow this." She got up enough to let him put on the condom, and almost immediately sunk into his cock afterwards. Both let out a hissing sound as they adjusted to each other. As soon as that was over for Yuko though, she started bouncing on his cock. Although it felt great, there was a huge dissonance with that and how deadfish Yuko looked about it. There was still no emotion behind her eyes, and the only way Syrus knew she enjoyed it was the small noises she was making and her flush.

After a few minutes, the bouncing began to speed up, and both were wracked with powerful orgasms. Yuko clamped down so hard that the condom started to balloon with cum as it was filled. The two stayed like that for a while, and Yuko's hair and eyes started to return to their usual states. Her eyes in particular were blown out in lust as she pitched forward and hugged Syrus. She kissed at the bite mark that Eraser had left, another apology as it was starting to darken and become visible. They stayed like that for what felt like a long time.

…

Cleaned up and in Yuko's bed, Syrus found himself clung to and peppered with kisses. "How did you like it?" She asked, the sweetest she had been all evening.

"They were...intense. I liked them though." Syrus croaked. "I wouldn't mind Dreadroot coming back occasionally."

"Good. I love you so much." Yuko murmured.

"I love you too." Syrus replies, before fading off into sleep.


	8. Rose x Alexis 2

**Sekhmet: This fic feels like I'm swallowing lead weights. It's inherently cursed by tone alone. But it's supposed to be cursed so it's ok.**

**Susano-o: ONE NIGHT WILL REMIND YOU! HOW WE TOUCHED AND WENT OUR SEPARATE WAYS! **

**Sekhmet: Let's just get this over with. **

**Susano-o: It's suppose to be sad, also possibly a set up for a future plot line in the main story. (If the fans want it)**

**Sekhmet: Anyway...**

Rose gulped as she teleported herself up to Alexis's balcony, her darkness allowing her to be invisible to the security cameras as she slipped inside the room through the crack at the bottom. "_This is probably the worst idea I've ever had," _She thought walking over to Alexis's bed, she was asleep right now, which was good because Rose knew she would only get a second to try this before she reacted. "_I'm going to regret this, I'm going to seriously regret this," _She thought reaching out and lightly setting her fingers on Alexis's head. "_-But I regret a lot of things this year," _She thought ruefully as she flooded Alexis's mind with her darkness. Alexis's eyes snapped open at that and Rose was quick to clamp her other hand over her mouth as tendrils of darkness held her down. "This will be easier if you calm down," Rose said softly as she used her power to suppress Sartorius's brainwashing. It took all her strength, but eventually she watched as Alexis's eyes became clearer and she stopped fighting. Rose removed her hands and then fell back onto the floor, dizzy from the massive drain.

"Rose!" Alexis yelled as she scrambled off her bed. "Rose what the- what is going on?!" She yelled looking around her room in shock. "What have I been doing!?"

Rose watched as Alexis try to piece together what has happened to her this year with a sad smile. "It's been a bad year," She said with a wet sniffle as tears filled her eyes. "-But that's nothing to worry about now," She said grabbing Alexis and pulling her close. "Right now it's just you and me," She whispered relishing in the familiar contact of Alexis's body against her. Tears came down her eyes in sheets as the two clung to each other as tightly as possible.

"Rose," Alexis sobbed. "Can we go now?" She asked softly. Rose only responded by kissing her roughly, Alexis responded just as fiercely grabbing Rose's shirt and pulling her body against hers.

"Hold onto that thought baby," Rose whispered kissing Alexis's neck, making her squirm. "I just want to enjoy being with you first."

Alexis whined as Rose hit her sweet spots, a year of being apart and the sudden forceful return of her sex drive had made her horny, and she was more than willing to put a hold on leaving to scratch her itch.

Rose picked Alexis up and laid her on the bed, tears still streaming down her face as she slowly started stripping out of her clothes.

"Love what's wrong?" Alexis asked taking off her sunglasses, Rose didn't bother stopping her, she knew it was useless to try. Alexis stared deep into Rose's eyes, seeing the underlying pain and sadness she knew Rose was hiding something. "Love please tell me," She pleaded.

Rose sighed and sobbed. "I-I c-can't keep you," She answered truthfully. "Sartorius's mind control abilities are too strong, it took all my power to bring you back, soon his Light will overtake my Darkness and you'll be part of the Society again," She finished finally breaking down into ugly sobs at the end.

Alexis's eyes went wide as she processed what she had heard, swallowing drying she fought to keep herself together and not devolve into waterworks like Rose. "How long?" She asked.

Rose got herself together for a second. "A few hours at most," She answered shoving her face in Alexis's collar. "I'm so sorry."

Alexis started shaking hard, but she steeled herself as grabbed Rose's face and slammed their lips together. "Then," She said sniffling. "We'll make the most of them," She said throwing her nightgown off and helping Rose get out of her pants. "Do you have a condom?" Alexis asked as she started rubbing her pussy in preparation, it was so wet it was starting to form a wet spot on her bed.

"Yeah," Rose said grabbing the condom out of her pants and sliding it on. "Crap I forgot lube," She hissed rifling through her pockets.

"Don't bother," Alexis said raising her hips. "Baby I'm so wet, please hurry," She whined grabbing her breast and forcefully twisting her nipple, making her slit gush harder.

"Alright alright," Rose said quickly sliding on the condom and lining up. "Here I go," She warned pushing inside, just as Alexis thought she slid in without any resistance.

Alexis hissed as Rose's dick filled her pussy, she was either tighter than before or Rose was bigger than she remembered, but the burn felt so good she let it slide as Rose slid into her to the hilt. "So good," She moaned unabashedly wrapping her legs around Rose's waist. "Pick me up," She demanded. Rose nodded, and with a small grunt picked her up into the stand and carry position. "Yes," Alexis growled as Rose's dick slid a little deeper inside her, kissing the opening of her cervix. "Start humping," She ordered thrusting downwards.

"Alright," Rose said thrusting upwards making Alexis moan like a cheap whore as she hugged Rose close, sucking the salt from her neck.

"So so so good," Alexis whined hard as Rose massaged her ass sending deep pulses of pleasure up her back. "I missed you," She sighed putting her head under Rose's chin.

"I missed you too," Rose cried sticking her nose in her Alexis's hair to inhale her scent, a mix of vanilla buttercream and sweat. The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before Alexis started panting hard.

"I'm gonna cum," She warned as her walls clamped down on Rose's dick, slamming her face into Rose's neck to muffle her screams. Rose quickly followed, filling the condom as her legs gave out, sending them tumbling to the bed.

"Baby," Alexis purred.

"Honey," Rose said back rubbing the blondes nipples. Alexis groaned in pure lust as she rolled Rose onto her back.

"I'm not done," Alexis demanded. "Not yet."

"Woah woah," Rose said putting a hand on Alexis's shoulder. "I'm out of condoms."

Alexis blink and then slowly brought her lips back down for a kiss. "It's ok," She said grabbing Rose's dick. "I want more."

"Honey," Rose said grabbing Alexis's arm. "Are you 100% sure you want this?"

Alexis nodded. "I don't care about the consequences."

Rose blushed, but let go. "Ok," Rose said softly.

Alexis nodded and slowly lowered herself onto Rose's dick, sighing and groaning as she slowly pushed the entire thing inside herself. Rose pulled her close. "How do you feel?" Rose asked.

"It's so good," Alexis groaned.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "It feels fucking amazing."

"Move," Alexis insisted.

Rose slowly started moving, deep and slow, wanting to prolong their time together for as long as possible. Alexis started crying as she shoved her head into Rose's chest. "Rose," She sobbed.

"I know," Rose said clutching her tighter. "I know."

Their next orgasm was a sullen affair, not a single sound was made as the two held each other tightly, finally ending the night sleeping together with a mixture of their fluids running down Alexis's leg.

….

"Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled as he watched a disheveled Rose walk into the dining room. "Where were you last night?!"

"Nowhere," Rose said sitting down beside him.

"You smell like sex," Tania said sniffing the air above her.

"I smell like death and fire," Rose growled grabbing a breakfast burrito and chomping down on it. "Now drop it."

"Rose come on tell us what happened," Camula insisted.

"Nothing!" She screamed leaving the table and walking away.

….

Rose stomped her way across the island ready to destroy anything in her way, till she ended up in front of the main building.

"Oh look it's the dweeb," Chazz snorted as his Society friends laughed.

"Oh look it's a dead man," Rose snapped summoning a tendril of darkness, but seeing Alexis laughing beside him stayed his hand. "You know what," She said retracting the tendril. "You're not even worth it," She sighed walking away to the sounds of the laughing society members.

….

"She's such a loser," Chazz snorted.

"Yeah, a total loser," Alexis agreed, but in the back of her subconscious, in a part of her brain not controlled by the Light, she was crying. Crying for the loss of her girlfriend and the love they shared together.


	9. Yuko x Alexis

**Yuko x Alexis (Tags: Humping, Fingering, AU) **

**Sekhmet: So I've never written lesbian sex. This is another first. Honestly it didn't turn out too bad I don't think. **

**Susano-o: This is an AU where Yuko is the useless lesbian, which means I now definitely need to write the chapter with Rose and Syrus. Giggity. **

**Sekhmet: Good luck. Boy's too sweet for her. **

**Susano-o: And Rose is a SEXUAL TYRANNOSAURUS! He'll go for her. **

**Sekhmet: She'll break him. And not in a sexy way. **

**Susano-o: Then rebuilt him as SYRUS TRUESDALE! PUSSY DESTROYER MK:69! **

**Sekhmet: He always was that. Here we goooo.**

**Chazz X Alexis (Tags: Olfactophilia, Erotic asphyxiation) **

**Susano-o: Here's the first request we got, from santos402, and the second AU scenario. **

**Sekhmet: It's so strange to see a popular pairing when you're so used to something else entirely. **

**Susano-o: This is a popular pairing? I was under the impression Aster and Alexis was the popular one (Sarcasm). **

**Sekhmet: We'll get to Aster, don't worry. And stop poking the bear. **

**Susano-o: Yeah Aster isn't to blame and we'll do him right soon. Now let's get to it. **

Light Novel 6: Ice On The Rocks

" And Fire in the air. "

…

Alexis blinked at what she saw. Yuko was standing in front of her, holding a small, withered bouquet of flowers picked off the school grass, blushing and looking down at the ground. She looked so nervous she might explode.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, not hearing what she had mumbled before.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go on a date…" Yuko stammered.

Alexis smiled. "That would be nice." She said, and took the flowers. "When would we meet up?"

Yuko was almost speechless. "I don't know. I never thought I'd get this far…"

Alexis stifled a chuckle. "How about 19:00?"

"That would be great!" Yuko exclaimed.

"I'll see you then." Alexis smiled, and continued on with her day. Yuko promptly fainted.

…

The date had gone great. Both had such an amazing time that the dating continued for months.

Much to Yuko's flustered nature and the inevitability of time, eventually one date went a little...too well.

"You want to what?!" Yuko balked, again not believing she had gotten this far.

"If you're not ready, it's perfectly fine." Alexis reassured her. The two were sitting on Alexis' bed, hashing some stuff out before this topic came up.

"No no no, I absolutely want this. I didn't think I'd get this far. Ever." Yuko said. Her matter of fact tone made Alexis giggle. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious!"

"I'm sorry, it was just your tone. Yeah, this is happening. So, do you want to try?" Alexis asked.

"I-well, I-I-" Yuko stammered, trying to spit out an answer but being too embarrassed and flustered.

"Yes!" She finally spat out.

Alexis smiled. "Great! Get undressed and we can start." She said, the nonchalant nature of the statement giving Yuko those swirly cartoon eyes and almost causing her to faint.

…

Yuko finally got her bra off and placed it on the ground. Her legs clenched together as she used her hands to censor herself, a last ditch attempt at preserving her modesty. Slowly she turned around like she was in a horror movie to find Alexis lying on the bed in a French Girl pose, everything on display. It took everything Yuko had not to faint right there.

"Yuko sweetie, come here. I have an important question to ask you." Alexis beckoned. Still incredibly nervous, Yuko shuffled over to the bed, giving up on her own modesty and putting her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Sweetie, look at me. Everything's gonna be fine." She said, pulling one of Yuko's hands down so she could see her. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

Yuko's Head almost exploded. "I-what? I don't know what I'm doing." She mumbled, beet red and looking at anything but her hot naked girlfriend.

"You seem like a bottom. Don't worry about anything, you have the easy part. All you have to do is lay down on the bed." Alexis explained reassuringly. Though still nervous, Yuko complied and laid face up on the bed. Alexis got on top of her, and the bones under their mounds met in awkward contact.

Yuko gulped. "What happens now?"

"Now is where the fun begins." Alexis said, and started grinding her hips against her girlfriends. It was kind of uncomfortable at first, but a few nudges to her clit sent Yuko on a slow spiral into maddening lust. Both let out gasps and moans of pleasure as their boxes rubbed together, sharing their juices only sped up their thrusting, their clits bumping more and more often. Yuko started thrusting back, and they soon found a rhythm in their ministrations.

Yuko came quickly and with very little warning, covering her eyes and curling up into a ball, pulling Alexis with her in a surprising display of strength. Alexis came a few seconds later, and their boxes were both covered in goo.

Alexis was the first to speak after they collected their senses. "Ready for round two?" She asked.

"I-yeah." Yuko sighed, still coming down from her high a bit.

"Alright." She said, leaned back and started to pet Yuko's foods. They were incredibly slick, and although it felt great, Yuko tried to stop her.

"Wait-I-Let me try." Yuko panted, trying to get the words across her frazzled brain. She tried to sit up on her elbows, but Alexis pushed her back down.

"Sweetie, it's alright. Don't worry about a thing." Alexis said reassuringly. Yuko couldn't do much but take her fingers as they thrust in and it of her, ripping gasps from her as she rubbed both her clit and her g spot at the same time. Yuko's shaking hand snaked it's way down to rub Alexis' clit in return. It wasn't long until they both climaxed hard, curling in on each other. Alexis flopped over on her side, and Yuko snuggled in against her girlfriend, both basking in the afterglow.

"How was that, sweetie?" Alexis purred, running her fingers through Yuko's hair.

"I loved it. And I love you more." Yuko croaked.

"I love you too." Alexis crooned, and the two quickly fell asleep.


	10. Chazz x Alexis

**Chazz X Alexis (Tags: Olfactophilia, Erotic asphyxiation) **

**Susano-o: Here's the first request we got, from santos402, and the second AU scenario. **

**Sekhmet: It's so strange to see a popular pairing when you're so used to something else entirely. **

**Susano-o: This is a popular pairing? I was under the impression Aster and Alexis was the popular one (Sarcasm). **

**Sekhmet: We'll get to Aster, don't worry. And stop poking the bear. **

**Susano-o: Yeah Aster isn't to blame and we'll do him right soon. Now let's get to it. **

Light Novel 11: A Change of Pace

Alexis facepalmed as she watched Rose and Harrington go at it. "Listen if you two would settle down for a few seconds," She said but was ignored.

Ok that's it we're gonna duel, and the winner becomes Alexis's fiance!"

"Woah, fiancé? Slow down!" Alexis objected loudly before being cut off.

"Yeah I mean Alexis isn't even into girls!" Rose yelled. "...right?" She questioned looking back at Alexis. Alexis gave Rose a look that said "Well…" and before she could elaborate Rose's face went red as Slifer's body. "I'll take your bet!" She yelled throwing her racket away and pulling out her duel disk from...somewhere. "Winner gets to be her fiance!"

"I just love weddings!" Mindy said.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about arranged ones…" Jasmine said.

"If this guy duels like he plays tennis, it'll be rough going for Rose." Syrus added.

Harrington smirked as he got his duel disk. "Lets duel," He said smugly.

"Oh hell yes," Rose smirked backed. "You're in my world now not your world, and I've got friends on the other side."

"She's got friends on the other side!" A bunch of disembodied voices chanted. "Oh sorry!" Brandon yelled from above them. "I was messing with the speakers!"

"Can you all just be quiet and listen to me!" Alexis screamed, but at this point the duel had started and all she could do was sigh and wait for the end.

…..

"And that's the duel," Rose said smirking.

"Good duel, Rose." Yuko said, and clapped.

"Nah it was terrible," Rose said sighing. "I've been slipping a bit," She muttered rubbing her forehead.

"The important thing is that you won." Yuko said.

Rose sighed but then blushed when she realized what she had won. "Oh shoot," She blushed looking at Alexis, who let out a loud sigh at the fact she was now being listened too.

"Rose," She said firmly. "I'm not going to date you, I'm already promised to someone," She explained reaching into her shirt and fishing out a chain with a silver ring on it. "I'm sorry, but if you two had listened to me earlier we could have avoided this," She said as she watched Rose's face crumble.

"Oh," Rose whispered as she steeled herself while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry," She said looking anywhere but at Alexis's face. "I get carried away sometimes."

Alexis smiled at that. "I can tell," She joked putting her ring back in her shirt.

"So umm," Rose said nervously. "Who is it?" She blurted out before covering her mouth blushing.

"It's ok," Alexis answered before she could apologize. "It's Chazz," She answered, and could see Rose's facade crumble a little more. "We've been friends since we were in diapers, and promised to each other for almost two years," She explained. "And we're really happy together," She finished with a smile.

"Ok," Rose said nodding. "I'm sorry again for all this, and I'm happy for you two," She said before turning away and speed walking out of the court, her friends following her just as quickly.

Alexis sighed knowing she would have to tell Chazz about this, but first had to deal with Mindy and Jasmine jumping her trying to get her to spill the beans about her engagement.

….

Later that night while Alexis was brushing her hair in front of her vanity she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," She yelled, she was dressed in her night clothes so she didn't worry about her decency, and there were only a few people who would come over this late.

Chazz opened the door and closed it behind him, locking the door as he did. "Hey honey," He said walking over to the vanity and leaning on the back of her chair, Alexis saw he was wearing his night clothes as well rather than his uniform.

"Hello dear," She said reaching back to grab his hand. "What are you doing here so late?"

Chazz squeezed her hand back. "I talked to Rose," He said bluntly.

"Ah," Alexis said standing up. "What happened?" She asked walking him over to her bed.

"She took it ok," Chazz said sitting down hard, like he was drained of everything, Alexis quickly sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "She understands we're happy together and that she can't do anything about it," He explained. "She wishes us well, but doesn't want to be around us for a while till she can process it."

"That's understandable," Alexis said but kept looking at Chazz's face. "-But that's not what's bugging you," She insisted.

Chazz let out a big sigh. "That Slack-," He started, but then stopped and hissed. "Rose, she was so heartbroken she didn't even do anything to me, and I didn't say anything to her," He explained. "We had a civil conversation with a civil conclusion, nothing else," He pondered.

Alexis smiled at that. "Maybe now you realize Slifer's aren't as bad as you thought," She said leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder even more.

Chazz sighed. "Yeah," He said turning to face Alexis and catching her lips in a kiss. "I guess not," He admitted. "I'll apologize to her friends tomorrow, and start trying to tell the rest of the dorm to cool it."

Alexis smiled widely as she grabbed her boyfriend in a tight hug, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I'm so proud of you," She said happily as Chazz chuckled and hugged her back.

"Yeah it's time to put this petty grudge behind," He said picking her head up to kiss her lips.

Alexis kissed back and the two started making out on the bed.

"Don't you have to go?" Alexis asked pushing him away slightly. "-Before someone knows you're gone?"

"I snuck out," He replied capturing her lips in a deep kiss before raising her arms above her head, making Alexis chuckle. "Alright alright," She said leaning back. "Have your fill."

Chazz nodded as he put his face in her armpit and sniffed, Alexis let him indulge a bit before using her foot to rub against his bulge. "Come on," She said smiling. "Let me it."

Chazz nodded and quickly pulled down his pants, revealing his 6 inch uncut dick. "Here," He said pumping himself a few times.

Alexis smiled and slid up her dress, showing her glistening hairless pussy. "Well what are you waiting for big boy," She giggled rubbing herself. "Get a condom."

Chazz practically fell off the bed scrambling over to the table, grabbing one and sliding it on. "Ready," He said pulling Alexis to the edge of the bed.

"Well get on with it then," Alexis said grabbing his dick and pulling him inside her.

"Tight," Chazz moaned as he started humping.

"Yeah," Alexis sighed, her face flushed as she gripped the sheets. "Harder, Faster," She ordered.

Chazz nodded and shoved his face into her armpit again, inhaling deeply as he started matching her tempo.

"Yes!" She shouted pushing him back. "Do it," she growled.

Chazz nodded and reached up to grab Alexis neck. "Ready?"

Alexis nodded and Chazz squeezed, the lack of oxygen sent a surge of endorphins to her brain, making her come undone. Chazz moaned as her felt Alexis's walls pulsed around him, making him cum as well.

"That was nice," Alexis panted as she uncoupled herself. "You were wonderful," She smiled kissing his nose, making him make a noise like a lion cub, and sending Alexis into a giggle fit.

"Don't laugh," He pouted grabbing the back of her knees, making her shriek in laughter as they rolled around on the bed.

"Alright alright!" Alexis laughed as Chazz stopped. "Come on, you need to go," she said walking over to her balcony.

"Aww can't I stay the night?" Chazz asked smirking.

"No, Crowler won't let you," Alexis said sadly as Chazz snagged a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chazz said softly rubbing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alexis said as Chazz slid his way down the railing.


	11. Aster x Like 5 People, Title is Too Long

**Aster x Rose x Camula x Hassleberry x Tania x Yuko (Tags: Running a Train, Technically an Orgy, Tentacles, Anal, Technically a Furry, Small amount of Bloodplay) **

**Sekhmet: Another piece that was more fun to write than I thought. **

**Susano-o: Eh, it was ok. **

**Sekhmet: Don't try to play this off, you were having fun too. **

**Susano-o: I did but it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.**

**Sekhmet: Well I'm sure the audience will enjoy it. Here we gooooo!**

Light Novel 12: Throw Aster To The Train

"So here we are," Rose said smirking as she looked down at Aster.

"Yes," Aster said crossing his arms.

"You really want to join the inner circle?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Aster insisted. "I want to join."

"You sure? The process can be...intense." Yuko said. "And there's no going back halfway."

"Yes," Camula said leaning over Aster's shoulder. "You will have to work for it."

"We won't hold back," Tania said cracking her knuckles.

"You might regret it," Hassleberry said nervously.

"I can handle it," Aster once again insisted.

"Ok then," Rose shrugged sliding off her bed. "Let's go," She said grabbing his shoulder and bringing him into the void, ending up in a dark, blank, circular room with a bed and some couches.

"Let's start then, there are three parts to the initiation," Rose said sitting down with the rest of the inner circle, leaving Aster standing in the middle of them. "First one, punch yourself in the face."

Aster blinked and looked at the rest of the people there. Everyone was completely stone faced. It didn't look like she was kidding. "Ok then," He said punching himself in the face as hard as possible. This sent Rose into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my Ra he fell for it," She giggled rolling around.

"That was a joke!" Aster growled looking at the rest again.

"It was Rose's idea." Yuko clarified. "Blame her."

Aster growled but sighed. "Ok, what's the real first part?" He asked and then a goblet appeared in front of him. "What is this?"

"It's one part five hour energy and four parts Four Loko. Rose dubbed it NineLoko." Yuko explained. "You must drink it, you will need your strength in the coming hours."

"Why can't I just do cocaine like an adult?" Aster asked before chugging the concoction, shuddering as he did. "Ok then," He spat. "Now what?"

The five looked at each other and started stripping. "Woah woah!" Aster shouted covering his eyes. "What are you doing!"

"This is the final test," Rose whispered draping herself over Aster. "To be apart of us requires being one with us in all ways," She explained. "We share no secrets, we have no barriers, we will lay our lives down for each other, trust between us is absolute," She cooed. "In a world of burning light, we are the shadows that shield each other."

"A less...unsettling way of putting it is this. Sex is the most intimate two humans can get. In bearing this to one another, there is nothing left to obscure. The challenge is this: We run a train on you. If you survive, you become one of us. We've all endured this, and now it's your turn." Yuko explained.

"Oh ruin my flowery description why don't you," Rose snorted rolling her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Aster asked blushing.

"Yes," Everyone said at once. "We all did."

"You do get to pick the fuck order," Rose explained backing up. "So who do you pick first?" She asked stroking herself with a chuckle.

Aster looked at the line up with a wary eye. "I pick Yuko first," He said starting to strip, thinking she'd be the easiest to handle first, and not wanting to deal with whatever Rose had planned until he had thoroughly fucked hard enough to not be thinking straight.

Yuko, who had had a neutral face up to this point, split into a murderous grin. "Wrong choice." She giggled. Four black tendrils erupted from her back, allowing her to rush Aster, pick him up from under the arms and pitch him onto the bed, the tendrils making fast work of his clothes before he hit the mattress.

"And here we go," Rose smirked leaning back to watch the show.

The tendrils widened until they completely enveloped him in an invariable cocoon from the shoulders down and pulled him taut to her body. Yuko dug a hand into Aster's hair, pulling his head to the side so she could nip at his neck while the tendrils pumped at his cock. "You know, I really shouldn't be doing this. It's not very faithful of me." She purred, as if it was something to be proud of. "But I couldn't figure out how to make a full body puppet." She purred as she gave him a particularly nasty nip on his collarbone.

Aster gasped in pain, and then again in surprise when a tentacle brushed against his asshole. It slowly worked its way in while Yuko sucked on his neck and combed her fingers through his hair. It was strangely therapeutic actually, and he groaned. She herself was oddly silent, at least in a noise sense. Her nips and bites were telling a different story though.

With one particularly painful bite, a rake of her nails and a muffled groan, Yuko came, clenching around her own tendril inside her. That's when the tentacle inside Aster started thrusting, brushing and jabbing at his prostate, ripping whines and moans from his throat as Yuko lay her head at the nape of his neck, clinging on. Aster soon came, a shockwave of stimulation making his sight go white for a split second as his cock was milked for everything he had.

The tendrils soon released him and carried the still exhausted Yuko away so the next person could take her place.

"Next choice please," Rose chuckled.

"What?" Aster panted. "What was that?!"

"Tentacle porn." Yuko sighed. "But seriously, pick your next poison." She added with a tired laugh.

Aster glared as he sat up on the bed. "Camula."

Camula cast him a wild grin at him as she walked to the bed, shoving the poor boy down with a clawed hand and wasting no time in pumping his cock, eliciting moans from him. It wasn't long until he was fully erect again and she quickly sunk down on it, pleasured hisses coming from both of them. She bent over and latched onto his neck, scraping lightly with her teeth and licking up the droplets.

Aster gasped at the sensation, but it was soon forgotten when Camula started riding him like a cheap fair ride. Fast and hard, with no concern about how she could quite literally break his hips, not that it would actually happen. Several minutes of moans and keening filled the air before she came hard and fast, and about a minute later he came as well. Camula gave him one last nip on the neck before forfeiting her prize to the next participant.

"So who's next?" Rose asked as Aster rubbed his pelvis.

"Tania," He said nervously.

Tania laughed and tackled him to the bed, transforming into some amalgamation of a tiger and human, making Aster have furry flashbacks. "MY honey-bunny is gone," She growled holding Aster down with all her weight. "So I'll use you as a toy," She laughed scratching him chest with her clawed fingers as her tail brushed his balls before she started rutting him like an animal in heat.

Aster held on hard as Tania's newly clawed hands sliced into his chest, hips, and arms. Before suddenly being flipped over so he was rutting Tania. "Go for it," She moaned. Aster, glad that he was on top, started going full speed into Tania. Grabbing fistful's of her fur to hold her down.

"You're my slut now!" Aster screamed biting her cat ears. Tania giggled and let Aster have his fun, for now. "Take my cum!" He ordered.

"Oh yes," Tania moaned feeling Aster's cum fill her up. "So good," she sighed crawling off the bed and curling up on the rug, tail wagging lazily.

Aster smirked now feeling like he was back in control. "Hassleberry," He said confidently.

Hassleberry walked over, Aster was ready to take charge again before he was suddenly shoved back and bent over. "I'm not a bottom private," he warned putting a condom on and sliding unceremoniously into Aster's ass. Hassleberry's hips moved with piston precision and speed, clearly not caring about Aster's pleasure as he pounded his ass.

Aster gripped the sheets like his life depended on it, Hassleberry had lubed up slightly but it didn't help and he felt like he was being torn in two, Hassleberry finished up quickly leaving Aster's ass burning and his legs shaking.

"Well there's only one left," Rose laughed practically dancing over to the bed and laying herself over him. "Get ready, there's no breaks on this train," She smirked pulling him up into a kneeling position where she could jack him off.

Aster was confused, he was expecting Rose to rip into him without mercy, but instead she was being incredibly gentle. Her hand was slow and was changing pressure as needed to make him wild, she was twirling his nipple around in her fingers and nibbling at the back of his neck to create a dual shock of pleasure down his body.

"Rose," He moaned but she covered his mouth with hers in a sloppy kiss. She was humping his asshole but to his pleasure she wasn't penetrating, just prodding enough to make him hotter.

"Don't talk," She moaned pumping him harder till he was just on the edge, and with a single bite on his neck he was cumming again. "Welcome to our club," She chuckled letting him collapse against him.

"Congratulations!" Yuko said.

"Yes welcome." Camula agreed.

"Glad you survived," Tania smiled.

"I still don't agree with this," Tyranno said crossing his arms. "-But welcome anyway."

Aster panted. "So I'm in?" He asked shakily.

"Yep," Rose smiled snuggling with him on the bed, where everyone joined in.

"So, what would have happened if I had picked you first?" Aster asked Rose.

"Oh I would have destroyed your ass," Rose giggled darkly. "No matter who you picked it would have gone the same way, your ass being wrecked."

Aster groaned. "Joy," He sighed as Yuko cuddled into his back.

"Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." She said kissing his neck as he fell asleep wrapped in everyone's arms.


	12. Yuko x Syrus 3

**Yuko x Syrus 3 (Tags: Drunk Sex, Oral) **

**Sekhmet: This one is canon. It's where they went in the Christmas episode. **

**Susano-o: It's shaping up to be a super sad holiday! Not your average normal everyday! **

**Sekhmet: Yes, it's unfortunately kinda sad. At least for Yuko. Don't worry, there's a very sweet piece to counter balance it.**

**Susano-o: This Christmas feels like the very worst Christmas to me! **

**Sekhmet: Here we goooo…**

Light Novel 13: Drunk Regrets

"What a tangled web we weave, when we are attempting to deceive."

…

Yuko and Syrus stumbled into a dark study lounge, drunk off their asses and completely convinced that this was a smart thing to do. The two crashed onto a nearby sofa, making out and giggling while getting handsy with each other.

"Why can't it be like this all the time?" Yuko asked, hiccuping. "Why did we send you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syrus replied. "All I know is that I'm going to explode if we keep doing this heavy petting garbage."

"Right, right. You got a-" Yuko started, before losing her train of thought and having to resort to miming out her question.

"Condom, yeah. But not yet, ok?" Syrus asked. "Get undressed, I wanna see all of you when you suck my dick."

Through the haze of alcohol, Yuko was thrown a bit back. Her beloved little Syrus, being assertive? How...unbelievably hot. She didn't waste any more time. She got up and started to strip faster than she ever had, her clothes practically ripping themselves off. Syrus himself was a bit caught off guard by this new development, and struggled to keep up with his own stripping. "_What did I say?" _He thought to himself.

He'd barely gotten his shirt off when Yuko picked him up bridal style and put him back on the couch, taking her place at the other end and burying her face in his still clothed crotch, just savoring the contact and purring like a cat.

Although he loved it, he wanted to keep whatever he had going. He ran with one of his drunken thoughts. "Well? Get on with it." He said, trying to be as intimidating as he could. Through the minimal light, he caught Yuko's glazed eyes. "_So she liked getting talked down to? I can work with that." _

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his heavy cock, and in one motion took the whole thing. Syrus nearly came there, he had forgotten that she had no gag reflex and took dick like a champ. He steeled himself though, and gripped two huge handfuls of her hair to stay focused. He also let his mouth run wild in hopes that something would get her even more excited.

"Fuck fuck fuck-I forgot how fucking good you feel as a cocksleeve~" he spat, though there was no venom behind it. He keened harder when Yuko moaned around his dick. Soon, she started moving up and down, and it was pure ecstasy for both of them. A few minutes later, Yuko took his whole shaft one more time and Syrus came straight down her throat.

The two separated and caught their breaths for a few minutes before Syrus rooted through his discarded jacket and found what he was looking for, a single condom in the left pocket. Come to think of it, he didn't know why he even kept it there. It didn't matter now though.

He sat back up and tore open the little packet, and gave himself a few pumps before rolling it on. Yuko, who still looked a bit out of breath, practically drooled at this sight. Syrus looked over her, supporting himself on both palms.

"I'm yours~" Yuko sighed, and with a bit of awkward motions, he sheathed himself in her, ripping turned on cries from the back of her throat. She gripped him hard, hanging onto his back and morning in his ear, which only made him harder.

When Syrus felt Yuko clench down on him, he knew it was time to go. He went at a rushed pace, it didn't matter when they were both just so turned on. It didn't matter that it was only a comparatively short time before they climaxed together, a ball of sweat and tangled limbs. All that mattered right then was that they were together.

"Wow, that was-Wow." Syrus sighed.

"Yeah. Worth the wait." Yuko agreed, breathless. "Rest?"

"Yeah." He agreed, and the two passed out together.

…

Yuko woke up first, sober thanks to the Darkness. She was appalled at what she had gotten into. She hadn't wanted this to happen until Syrus was back on their side. This was all wrong.

Slowly, she peeled herself off her lover and off the couch. She went to go put on her clothes, but there was a tug of guilt that just wouldn't let her leave him. Not without some sort of goodbye.

Looking around, she saw a note and pen on a desk. She would write him a note explaining herself then.

She sat down and got to writing.


	13. Chazz x Dream Demons

**Chazz x Dream Demons (Tags: Gangbang, Pheromones, Monsters, Anal, Dream Sex, Wet Dream)**

**Sekhmet: And by dream demons, I mean a mixed cast of everyone. **

**Susano-o: Yeah enough we couldn't put them all in the title, even if they're only here in spirit. **

**Sekhmet: Dream Demons are actually a concept that I made up for this fic. Usually they'd dog a person about their problems, but unfortunately for Chazz (or maybe fortunately), this is a hentai doujin!**

**Susano-o: A Hentai fanfic involving a sexually repressed Cult member who wants to fuck his sworn rival and enemy, and her fomer girlfriend but can't. Yeah this is set right after VR Troopers and may or may not be canon compliant. **

**Sekhmet: It turned out so good in my opinion that I personally consider it canon. And hell, I didn't blush once writing this. So here we goooOOOOOOO!**

**Susano-o: Oh no we don't, you now have to admit I've never written porn and it's just a knowledge thing. :P **

**Sekhmet: No. Because I'll never believe you on that. You're too good.**

**Susano-o: -_- This is why the aliens won't talk to us. **

**Sekhmet: Here we gooooOOOOOO!**

Light Novel 15: Nightmare Troubadour

"Dream Demon: A manifestation of one's repressed memories or feelings, usually taking the form of familiar people in one's life. The stronger the feelings, the more show up to haunt your dreams with their nightmarish visage."

…

Chazz practically fell inside his room and slammed the door shut. The field trip had been an utter disaster. Thanks to the Black Knights, their initial goal had not only been a failure, but they had been humiliated several times in a row. He would have punched a wall, but that would have actually hurt him.

Frustrated, he changed into night clothes and went to bed, deciding to unpack tomorrow morning.

…

"_Please come play with me. I'm so lonely…" _

Chazz found himself in an endless pearlescent void, a small layer of fog coating the floor. He looked around for the owner of the voice, it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"_Don't be afraid, come with me…" _

There it was again. It sounded weird, like their words had been composed from a bunch of different sentences, the sound version of a magazine ransom letter.

In the distance, Chazz thought he saw Rose sitting on a stump of some kind. She was wearing some sort of dirty white underwear and bra, like she had been dragged through the dirt for kilometers.

"Rose? What are you doing in my head? Get out of here!" He yelled, waving his arms. She didn't respond. Against his better judgement, he walked up to her. "Get out!" Nothing. He put his hand on her shoulder to shove her, but the next thing he knew, he was pinned under her, or what was trying to look like her.

This wasn't Rose. It looked like her, but things were off. The biggest being that she didn't have a face. Aside from sunken eye sockets, she had no facial features at all. The second was that her hands were longer than any humans should be, like they had an extra joint in each finger and long nails. Finally, her feet looked webbed together, like she was wearing socks made out of thin flesh.

This combination of inhuman features caused Chazz to scream and try and crawl away from under her. Try being the keyword, because this thing had no trouble keeping up with him, almost toying with him. He hit some sort of invisible wall, conking his head pretty hard and causing him to stop crawling in favor of clutching his head.

The thing just laughed, despite not having a mouth. "_Why do you seem so scared? All we wanted to do was play with you." _

"We?! There's more?" He groaned.

"_So many more." _It said, before jumping over his head and through the wall, which apparently wasn't there anymore, and dragging his head into its lap. It forcibly held his head there, no matter how much he struggled to get out. From out in the fog, about nine other faceless things shambled towards him. Though they all shared the monstrous features of the first one he encountered, they all looked like former friends and classmates. Yuko, Syrus, Midori, Alexis, Bastion, Jasmine, Mindy, Princess Rose, and Hassleberry all shambles out of the distance and gathered in a circle around Rose, all wearing similarly dirty undergarments. Creepy childlike giggles filled the air like cicadas, and it was clear that this was their true nature, and they were simply adept at reciting lines said by others and stitching together words from said sentences into new ones.

"_I've found one!" _Rose said with all too much joy in its inflection. Another chorus of giggles before the chanting started. "_Do it! Do it! Do it!" _Rose obliged, and Chazz soon discovered that these creatures did have mouths after all, they were just covered with skin, like their feet. The skin on its mouth ripped apart like chewed gum, revealing a set of creepy human teeth and a long, slobbering monstrous tongue. It pried open his mouth with its fingers, and he thrashed around as it's head lowered and it's tongue sunk down into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat and almost making him gag. The other creatures cheered as Rose reared back up, too proud of herself.

Chazz finally wrestled out of her grip and backed the fuck up. "Get away from me! What the hell are you?!"

The creatures laughed. "_Silly human. You know us." _The Syrus one said.

"_You know us." _The Alexis one said. The Midori one repeated her.

"No, I DON'T know you! You look like people I know, but you're not!" Chazz shouted. "You don't even have faces!"

"_We are your repressed memories and feelings." _The Yuko one explained.

"As if! I don't have those." Chazz argued.

"_You do. Why would we be here otherwise?" _The Bastion one reasoned.

"I don't know! What I DO know is that if I hurt myself hard enough, I'll wake up and be rid of you!" Chazz argues, and then bit his hand as hard as he could. It didn't work.

"_There's no escape from here. Not until the morning." _Midori said. "_All that's left for you now is to enjoy yourself." _She added in a flirtatious tone.

"Why would I-oh gross!" Chazz hissed. "I would never stoop to that level! For something in my head, you things are depraved!"

"_Suit yourself. But when our pheremones kick in, we'll say we told you so." _The Rose creature sang. Chazz resolved to turn his back on them and wait out his dream.

The dream demons resolved to have an orgy without him. Loud, gross moaning and other sexual noises filled the area, only making Chazz curl up tighter and cover his ears to try and block it out. It only grew louder the more he tried to ignore it.

Something hit his nose like a wall. It was thick, overly sweet with a hint of salt, and stuck to the roof of his mouth like cheap taffy. Realizing that it was the pheromones they talked about, he sacrificed his ears to plug his nose, but it was far too late. The scent infected his brain like a plague, and soon enough, everything seemed to slow. His whole body felt warm and funny, like he was given a general anesthetic or some other drug. He trembled with every movement, and one and only thing called for him: sex.

Slowly, he turned around to face the demons, only to discover that they were not having an orgy at all, but we're simply making the noises in a broken chorus, mouths unhinged as they presumably released their pheromones. Chazz felt like he should have been angry for being tricked, but he couldn't care. He started crawling towards the demons, and they gladly embraced him into the group.

"_Dance with us, sir! Dance with us into oblivion!" _The Jasmine and Mindy demons chided in unison, welcoming him into the group with open arms. He was passed around the group, each demon getting at least one bit of taste before being propped straight upright. With two swipes of its claws, Rose shredded his night clothes and the rest was pulled off and cast aside by demons behind him.

What followed was mostly a haze. At any given point Chazz was giving handjobs to both genders, getting ridden or jerked off, and being made out with. The Yuko demon was doing most of the making out, she had essentially trapped his head in her lap so he couldn't see what the other nine were doing to him. He loved every minute of it, especially when he got splattered with cum from somewhere he couldn't see. Throughout everything, all he heard was their giggles and about three demons cumming at any given time.

He probably came about three times from this treatment before he got flipped over and propped up on his knees. As his face was buried in Yuko's lap, he felt two clawed fingers graze his asshole and eventually breach it, making him flinch and the demons laugh. The empty hand steadied his hips and continued on, sinking in and stretching him open. They worked their way around, wandering until he flinched and groaned when they grazed his prostate. The fingers retreated but were soon replaced with a dick, whose dick he wasn't sure. As it thrust in and out at a fast pace, grazing that spot maddeningly infrequently, he could make out Rose's pants and moans, and figured it was her that was inside. The thought drove him into ecstasy, more so than the others, and he came faster than he had for anyone else. It's cum soon spilled inside him as well, which only fueled his want for more. More anal came from the rest of the male demons, but it wasn't as good as the Rose demon, not by a long shot.

Eventually, things slowed down, and Chazz found himself utterly boneless on the floor, surrounded by purring demons and drenched in cum. He wanted to stay like this forever, live the rest of his life in constant orgy. It was paradise.

Suddenly, he heard his alarm blare from the outside world. "No! I don't want to leave! I want to stay!" He screamed. The demons didn't care, they were still basking in their afterglow.

…

Chazz woke up with a jolt. He propped himself up on his arms, trying to get a grip on reality. He had drenched his pillow in drool from laying down in it all night. He was covered in cold sweat. He needed to poop really bad.

But worst of all, his sheets stuck to his pants, because he had come in his sleep. Disgusted with himself, he peeled the sheets off himself and then his bed, and did the same to his sleep bottoms. He tossed both in the laundry basket, hoping that the laundry lady didn't question it. He went to take a shower and tried to forget about the dream. It wouldn't leave his mind, however. It was way too enjoyable to just be forgotten, even by the haze of sleep. By the end, he resolved to recreate the circumstances in which it had come up, so he could go back, even for just one more night.

Little did Chazz know that he wouldn't have to, because as long as his emotions and memories were repressed, the dream demons would come again and again, and instead of being dogged by them, they'd soon be known as angels…


	14. Everyone X Themselves

**Everyone x Themselves (Tags: Masturbation, Various Fetishes)**

**Susano-o: We're not gonna go into every tag we don't have two years lol. So wow this is a long one. **

**Sekhmet: This piece was the biggest reason it took longer than normal for this batch to drop. It was so comprehensive. Plus we kept delaying it. **

**Susano-o: Mostly not knowing who was gonna be in it, eventually we decided on season 1 characters during the last few days of the year, including the main cast and a few extras. **

**Sekhmet: Basically anyone who was important for the season. **

**Susano-o: Time to use my Ancient Gear Grinder…. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Lenny face here if it doesn't transfer)**

**Sekhmet: Why do you do this. **

**Susano-o: Because I enjoy chaos. (He doesn't appear in this BTW) **

**Sekhmet: Yeah that seems about you. Here we goooOOOOO!**

Light Novel 16: 22 Short Faps about Domino

"Everybody gets one…"

...

Rose:

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower," Rose said grabbing her shower bag.

"Alright, have fun." Yuko said, not looking up from her book. The end of the year was upon them, and all their stuff had been packed up in advance. Boxes cluttered the room.

"Yeah, it's gonna be long so don't worry," Rose explained with a blissful sigh. "I'm gonna have a good soak for a few hours."

"No problem. I might hit the onsen while you're gone one last time, so if I'm gone when you get back, don't worry." Yuko said, still not looking up to hide any signs of her lying.

"Sure thing," Rose waved walking out of the room. Once she was outside she quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and speed walked towards the showers. "_Come on please be empty," _She begged to the Slifer as she poked her head inside, hearing nothing she let out a silent whoop of victory as she slipped inside, deadbolting the door and hanging the 'Out of Order' sign on the doorway just to make sure no one came in. "Uhh finally alone," She groaned stripping down and turning the shower on full blast, as she waited for it to heat up she looked down at rock hard length, Alexis had been busy this past week and with her roommates she couldn't handle it herself, leaving her painfully backed up.

"Time for some fun," Rose smiled grabbing her stool and sitting under the showerhead, getting herself nice and wet as she grabbed her length and started pumping. Rose sighed softly as she pumped herself slowly to thoughts of Alexis.

"_Oh Rose," Alexis moaned as Rose tongued her slit. "Keep going baby, just like that please," She whined._

Rose sighed as she grabbed her boob, kneading it as hard as she dared to not leave a mark while she started pumping herself faster and harder. "Alexis baby," She moaned.

"_Hey," Alexis smiled as she pinned Rose to the bed. "Can I use the strap on?" _

"Yeah," Rose sighed in pleasure as she reached into her shower bag and pulled out a bright red suction cup dildo.

"_Suck it," Alexis ordered. _Rose blushed as she licked and sucked the head, getting the entire thing nice and wet before sticking it to her stool. "_Ready?" Alexis asked as she slowly entered Rose's ass. _"Fuck fuck fuck," Rose hissed as she lowered herself onto the dildo, feeling the bumps and veins against her insides and seeing white when the end poked against her prostate. "Fuck…." She moaned as she hit the hilt and started railing herself while pumping as fast as possible. "I'm gonna cum , I'm gonna cum," Rose whined as she slammed herself down hard enough to bump her prostate and make her cum, spraying the back wall with her jizz. "Holy," Rose panted removing the dildo with a hiss. "That was, woah," She giggled sitting down bonelessly on the stool to finish washing.

Yuko:

As soon as Rose closed the door, Yuko sprang out of bed and put her ear to the door. She heard Rose's thunking footsteps descend the stairs, and as soon as they hit the dirt, her heart jumped.

She bolted back into bed and jammed her hands down her pajama pants, one holding her folds open while the other circled her clit and grazed her opening. Thoughts of Syrus flooded her mind, most about how sweet he was, but there were plenty others about how good his cock would feel inside her. Pleasure coursed over her in electric waves in a slow progression to completion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and all her work drained out of her feet. "_You forgot to lock the door, you fool!" _She mentally screamed.

"Yuko? Are you there?" Syrus asked from the other side. In a profoundly stupid move, Yuko jumped out of bed, pants still around her knees, and quietly dashed into the closet. Her only source of light was a tiny crack in the door just big enough for her to look out of.

Soon enough, Syrus opened the door and peered inside. "Yuko? Where are you?" He asked, taking a few steps in and shutting the door.

"_Go away, go away!" _Yuko shouted in her head. But he didn't go away. Instead, he meandered all over the room like an NPC with a broken AI. On the dresser though, something caught his eyes. It wasn't till he grabbed it and turned around with it that Yuko realized that he had picked up her favorite pair of panties, the red ones with the lace, and was gawking over them. Yuko regretted setting them out for the next day, but bigger problems were quickly arising.

Syrus held the garment up to his cheek and rubbed his face into them. It was a gentle thing, like testing how soft the fabric was. The action soon turned less innocent when he draped it over his face, then took it off after a few moments. It was like he was doing some sort of experiment.

Finally, he took them over to one of the chairs, sat down, and started to smell the bottom of them while rubbing himself through his pants. Yuko couldn't have been more shocked. "_Are you serious?! My new boyfriend is a pervert? How could he?!" _She thought, though she wasn't really mad. In fact, she found it kind of hot to watch him do this. In another profoundly stupid move, she leaned her head on the doorframe, stuffed a hand in her mouth to bite down on something, and started pleasuring herself to the sight of him. She didn't need to imagine any more with her darling putting on quite a show.

What was he doing here anyway though? It didn't really matter, she supposed.

Suddenly, as if having some sort of mid wank crisis, he stopped and got up. He went over to the sink and wet a paper towel before sitting back in the chair. Yuko's eyes widened as he hiked up his shirt and took out his dick, moaning while he pumped it. As he did, Yuko couldn't help but drool all over her palm as she shoved three fingers into herself all too easily and thrust them to his rhythm.

"Ahn-Yuko~" he sang, on the edge but not quite there yet. Yuko had to bite down so hard it would leave a mark as her walls clenched around her fingers and she came, leaning on the door frame for support. Seconds later, his chest was splattered with cum as he basked in the afterglow of his deed.

Though it seemed like hours had passed for both of them, it was only a handful of seconds before the cum on his chest became an uncomfortable sticky mess, and he cleaned himself up with the paper towel. Syrus got himself back together, put the panties back, and washed his face to rid himself of any lingering blush before finally leaving.

Once she was sure he was gone, Yuko shoved herself out of the closet and was able to crawl back into bed. Her hand was bleeding, but it was worth it. Now, to go catch the last session at the onsen and go to bed, where she had plenty of material to dream about now…

Syrus:

"Yuko? Are you there?" Syrus asked, knocking on her door. He had wanted to say goodbye before tomorrow, but she wasn't responding.

"Yuko? Where are you?" He asked, opening the door and peeking his head through. The room was cluttered with moving boxes, undoubtedly for tomorrow. He looked around the room, wondering if she might be hiding or something. He had heard some sort of shuffling before he went in, so someone had to be here.

He thought he heard some shifting near the closet, but before he could go look, something red on the dresser crossed his line of vision. It was a pair of red lacy panties, the same ones he'd seen when he tripped and fell into Yuko's skirt that one time.

Something occurred to him. There was something or someone in the closet, and these panties were in sight of said closet. "_Is this some kind of elaborate voyeuristic setup? Does Yuko want me to-" _His thoughts cut off when the implication wormed its way into his brain, making him blush profusely. I mean, yeah he liked her, but wasn't this a little sudden? "_Or...maybe she's too shy to tell me about it directly. After all, it could be hard to open up about sex, and especially certain things you like. I mean, I haven't told her about-" _He shook his head, interrupting his thoughts. "_Well, I guess if she wants to watch, that's ok. It's not the weirdest thing to be attracted to." _

Syrus thumbed the panties. The material was really soft. He rubbed his cheek on it. He draped it over his face, trying to figure out how he was gonna go about this. Then a thought popped into his head. He sat down in one of the chairs and pretended to smell where her vagina would go, and started to rub his cock through his pants. He didn't dare look over at Yuko, it would break the little scene they were doing, so he just had to assume he was doing ok. His doubts were answered when he heard a small amount of shuffling.

A thought occurred to him, something rare when you were fapping. "_I should probably get ready to clean up. I don't want to leave a mess." _He got up, trying to ignore his now much tighter pants as he went over to the sink and wet a paper towel before going back to his seat. He actually sniffed the panties as he hiked up his shirt and took his dick out. Although they weren't dirty, they still had what he assumed Yuko smelled like woven into them, and the thought of that while he pumped his cock made him moan. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard a strangled groan, but ignored it in the pursuit of his own climax.

Thoughts flooded his mind, dirty things. He imagined his hand was her insides, and that she was riding him with no restraint. The image made him pump faster, and he could practically hear her crying, begging for more. A strangled cry for her escaped him, followed by a thump from the closet and his white hot release soon after. Cum splattered his chest, but he couldn't be bothered to care as he basked in the afterglow and contentment.

After a few minutes, his mess was starting to get uncomfortable, so he cleaned up and put the room back together before washing his face with cold water to minimize his remaining blush. Putting the panties back on the dresser, he left the room.

As he was walking down the stairs, a thunk from her room confirmed that it's where Yuko had gone. Syrus was glad he could help her, but inside, he was a bit worried. She shouldn't be ashamed to tell him what she likes.

They had exchanged facebooks the afternoon before. Maybe he'd ask her over the summer.

Camula:

Camula stepped into the steaming claw foot bath she had prepared for herself, the scattered foam and rose petals dancing on the top like clouds and tiny boats.

Though she took these baths for stress relief and to feel fancy, she couldn't help but feel a bit, oh what's the word Rose had used...Horny, that was it. So she did what she always did when she felt this way.

She laid her head back on the rim of the tub. One hand went to massage her breasts while the other snuck between her legs to massage her folds and clit. Soon, the hot water felt nothing compared to how hot her body was getting. A collage of old lovers long gone by flashed through her mind. Though they were mostly different in their own ways, a lot of the later ones wore glasses.

Though it was sad to know that they were all dead, it didn't matter to her at the moment as she started to rock in the tub, the water rising and falling, and occasionally spilling. With a whining broken cry, she came into the water.

Satisfied with what she'd done to herself, she sunk nose deep into the water to enjoy the rest of her bath.

Alexis:

Alexis smiled as she fell back onto her bed, finally able to get away from the Obelisk Blue going away party long enough to take care of herself. "_How did I get stuck in the planning committee?" _She huffed but decided not to dwell on it, she had things to take care of now. After making sure her door was locked she stripped down and leaned over her bed. Grabbing her breast she kneaded them hard enough to force her nipple out with a shudder of pleasure. "Oh yes," She sighed doing the same to the other before rooting around under her bed for her and Rose's sex box. "Where is it?" She said rubbing her nipples against the bedsheets to send shocks down spine as she finally grabbed the box and pulled it out. "There we go," She smiled ripping the lid off and retrieving her prize, a tight pair of nipple clamps.

Opening the clamp she carefully positioned her nipple in it and clamped it down. "AH YES!" She yelled quickly clamping her other nipple down. "YES!" She screamed falling backwards on the bed, sending the clamps jiggling and making her squirm in ecstasy. Attacking her labia she clawed at her lips and clit while bouncing herself up and down on the bed to force the clips to bounce. "YES!" She screamed shoving three fingers inside herself, stretching herself almost painfully open. Alexis felt her end approaching and decided to go out with a bang, so with a shaky hand she grabbed the clamps and pulled hard. Her final scream could glass shattering it was so high, she was she could someone banging on her door but didn't care as her body locked up before finally going limp.

Alexis's breath came in pants as she tried to get bearings, there was a big wet spot that seemed to go from her crotch to her feet and she was sure she had also peed a bit, but at this point she didn't care at all. "Fuck," She sighed smiling lazily as she giggled at the sounds of people banging on the door, deciding to deal with it tommorrow instead.

Midori:

Midori blushed as she walked through the halls of duel academy, being a dorm head and knowing all the security patrols made this task easy, but it was still thrilling to sneak through. "_Almost there," _She thought as she watched the last guard passby, and slipped into a nearby classroom. With a sigh of relief she locked the doors and flicked on the lights. "Now then," She smiled walking down to the teachers desk and throwing her bag on it. "Let's get to it."

….

Midori sat in class bored out of her mind watching the teacher drone on about something she already understood, she just wanted to get back to her room and scratch the itch she had bubbling in her belly. Sighing softly she went back to doodling on her notebook and ignoring how hard her nipples were getting.

"_I can't handle this," _Midori thought as she looked down at her red hardened nipples through her shirt and the wet spot on her pants. "_I need to take care of this."_

Making sure no one was looking, Midori slowly reached down and slipped her hand into her panties, Midori blushed as she slowly rubbed her clit just enough that she could feel herself getting off without making a noise. "_Just a little more," _She thought her face flushing. "_Almost there and-"_

"_Midori Hibiki!" _

Midori's blood went cold as felt herself being pulled out of her seat by her collar. "_What are you doing!?" _The teacher screamed.

"_Um nothing!" _Midori blushed looking around nervously covering herself. "_Just bored."_

"_Don't lie,_" The teacher growled grabbing her arms and holding them up. "_You're masturbating in class!"_ He said in horror.

"_No I'm not!" _Midori insisted as she was forced down the stairs and then thrown onto the desk.

"_Yes you were," _The teacher glared as he grabbed her bag and dumping it in on the table beside her, revealing it was full of sex toys. "_You dirty girl," _He chuckled as Midori blushed hard over to the sounds of the class laughing at her. "_Well if you're so interested in doing this in public, you may as well finish." _

Midori blushed harder as she slipped out of her clothes, leaving her naked for everyone to see. Rather than being embarrassed Midori was getting even wetter as she looked out at the dozen's of eyes looking at her nude form, and from the movements some of them were making, enjoying the view quite well. Sliding back onto the desk, she spread her legs wide to give everyone a good view as she grabbed one of the dildos and slid it inside with a wet sucking sound. Grinding herself into the dildo Midori closed her eyes to let the sounds of every student in the class talking about her fill her ears.

"_Such a slut."_

"_Damn she's hot." _

"_I can't believe how slutty the so called head of Slifer red is, she's such an uptight bitch sometimes."_

"_Midori if you were that horny, you could have looked in house for some relief." _

Midori groaned even louder as she finally felt the knot in her stomach tighter grabbing another dildo she clamped the jelly dildo between her teeth just as the knot exploded, muffling the sounds of her release and causing the crowd to explode in praise.

….

"Good slut," Midori mouthed as she laid back on the table in the same empty classroom she started in, shaking like a leaf as the after effects of her orgasm rushed through her. She spent a few more minutes recovering before putting away her toys, dressing herself, fixing her hair, and escaping back to the dorms out the same way she got in to get back to the dorms before midnight.

Chazz:

Chazz sucked his way into the nearby bathroom and locked the door. He took a deep sigh of relief. The going away party was nice and all, but it could get a bit overwhelming sometimes. Besides, there were more urgent matters on his mind at the moment.

Checking one last time that the door was locked, he hung up his coat on the hook, sat down on the toilet, hiked up his shirt and took out his dick, already half hard from the stupid no reason boner he had suffered through for the past 20 minutes. As he pumped himself, he flooded his mind with crude images of Alexis in compromising attire and positions. He bit down on the butt of his free hand to keep himself quiet. The walls were thin, after all.

As he was about to fall off the edge and into oblivion, an unexpected image forced its way behind his eyes. Rose, taking his cock in her vagina like a champion, leering over him with a wicked grin. Although it wasn't what he wanted, it was too late to go back, and he spilled himself over his chest and hand, in a splatter of seed and broken dreams. All the ecstasy that normally would have come with an orgasm drained out of his feet when he could think again and realized that he had cum to Rose of all people.

Dissatisfied but mostly just glad the stupid boner was gone, he cleaned himself up with scraps of toilet paper, put himself back together and left, like nothing ever happened. He spent the rest of the night trying to drive the image out of his head.

Tania and Bastion:

"Now honey," Tania said smiling as she laid back naked on their fur skin rugs are you sure you can hold back long enough to just watch?"

"Of course!" Bastion said crossing his arms as his cock stood proudly in front of him. "I am a rock!"

Tania giggled as she spread her legs revealing her unshaven pussy, Bastion twitched but held himself firmly. "Oh?" She asked slowly rubbing her outer lips. "Let's see how long you can hold on big boy," She grinned lazily trailing her fingers down her chest to trace the lines of her abs. "I mean how long you can just stand there and watch while I have all this fun on my own," She moaned flicking her clit as her hips bucked. "I don't think you'll last ten minutes before jumping me," She chided letting go of her abs to grope her chest.

"I find it doubtful you'll even make it to ten minutes before you climax," Bastion retorted stroking himself calmly. "You are not dealing with the same man as before."

Tania moaned as she watched Bastion's dick glisten in the light. "Yes baby," She whispered huskily slipping a finger inside herself. "Show me what I like," She said licking her lips.

"This is not a show for you," Bastion said glaring. "I am simply relieving myself without you."

"Oh?" Tania said raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" She asked spreading her lips to tease her entrance to him. "I'm giving you one," She pouted.

"You will not break me," Bastion insisted stroking himself harder. "I will win this competition."

Tania smirked lazily as she raised up her arm to show her hairy armpit, Bastion gulped and Tania grinned. "Come on sugar bear," She cooed shoving two fingers into herself with a wet slicking sound. "You know you can't resist me," She sighed sexily. "Just give up and you can have all of this."

Bastion bit his lip as he rubbed the tip of his dick to cover it in pre-cum. "No," He growled. "I won't give in."

Tania gulp as a knot started tightening in her lower abdomen. "Please," She fake-begged huffing and twitching as she shoved another finger inside while smelling her own sweat enticingly. "I need you."

Bastion's legs started to jelly as he grabbed his hip hard refusing to give in, Tania huffed red faced as her pussy clenched hard around her fingers, breaking the knot and sending her into an orgasm hard enough to lock her body up, Bastion smirked as he was finally able to finish, spraying Tania with a fountain of seman to paint her tanned skin white. "That's a nice look on you," He huffed rubbing some of the cum into her breasts and the lines of her abs.

Tania whine as she looked up at him with blurry vision. "You won sugar bear," She huffed kissing him hard. "You've become much stronger," She smiled bringing him down to cuddle with him.

"Yes I have my dear," Bastion said spooning her from behind. "Yes I have."

Zane:

Zane sighed as he closed his door and locked it behind him. Finally, a moment to himself.

As he made his way to the bed, he started stripping out of his clothes, folding them up and putting them on the foot. From far under his bed, he dragged out a small box, containing only an equally small package of baby wipes, a resealable plastic bag, and a bottle of lube. He set them up on his nightstand, almost like one would set up chess pieces on a board.

Finally, he lay on the bed and placed one of the pillows over his face, bending and fluffing it so it took the shape of legs. With everything ready, he spread a small amount of lube in hand and started jerking off.

He projected images of Midori onto the inside of his eyelids, nothing too dirty at first. Simple images, maybe a breeze lifting her skirt in an all too convenient way. They soon turned much more enticing, and eventually culminated in simple darkness, because the fantasy turned to face sitting, which was what the pillow was for.

Despite everything, not a sound came from him until the moment of his climax, and even then he only made a small groan as he painted his chest in cum. He lay there, pillow still over his face as he indulged himself in actually basking in his afterglow for once.

However, even that didn't last long, as only a few minutes later he went about the methodical process of cleaning up. He cleaned up his cum with a baby wipe, sealed it in the sandwich bag, and then staggered over to the toilet to flush it. On his way back to bed, he put the wipes and lube back in their box and shoved it back under the bed.

Feeling at peace, or maybe just really blissed out, he got into bed and pulled the pillow into his grip, spooning it as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Yuko x Syrus 4

**Yuko x Syrus 4 (Tags: Roleplay, Reunion Sex Tones, Oral, Vaginal, Cavity Inducing Sweetness)**

**Sekhmet: Baby boy. Baby. Also I wasn't slightly embarrassed by this piece, so that's a thing.**

**Susano-o: He's the sweetest boi. **

**Sekhmet: So this is canon. Absolutely. I can't not make it canon when it turned out so good. It happens in between the LARPing section and the laser tag section of Chapter 46. **

**Susano-o: Yes they snuck off to play Donkey Kong. **

**Sekhmet: Well, Knight and Princess, so I guess it's more like Zelda. **

**Susano-o: Syrus raided her dungeon then.**

**Sekhmet: Is it a raid if she welcomed him with open arms?**

**Susano-o: Then it's a free keep. **

**Sekhmet: Fair enough. Here we goooOOOOOO!**

Light Novel 17: A Knight and his Princess

"A princess always takes care that her words are honeyed, for she may have to eat them…"

…

Syrus, still dressed in his knight costume from the LARPing, albeit not on stilts this time, knocked on the door to Yuko's room. It was the start of the scene. Behind his back were a bunch of wildflowers he had picked off the grass.

"Come in." Yuko said in a much more eloquent voice than normal. When Syrus opened the door, he was hit with a wall of fragrance. The room had been cleaned up, Yuko had put in a fluffy down comforter she had stolen from one of the white students as well as suspended sheets and string lights from the top bunk, and everything had been spritzed with rose perfume. Yuko herself was wearing the blue flowered bathrobe from earlier that day, but only the bathrobe as she sat in her chair, brushing her hair. "Ah, my gallant Knight! You're here for your nightly duties, I presume."

"Yes, your Highness." Syrus said, and held out his flowers. "For you."

"Many thanks upon you, my dear knight." She chirped, taking the flowers and putting them into a nearby vase. As she got up, Syrus caught some side boob, and averted his eyes to stay in character. "Now then, shall you begin?"

That was his cue to start undressing. "Yes, your Highness." He said, and started taking off his armor. Yuko got under the makeshift canopy bunk and undid her bathrobe, spreading it and her hair out into a wondrous display of color and nudity. Soon after, Syrus shed his last piece of clothing and parted the canopy. The way he looked at his princess, you'd think that this was the first time he'd ever seen her naked.

Yuko smiled and beckoned him closer, into her arms. The two kissed, deep and loving, while their hands roamed each other's bodies, as if they had minds of their own. When the two finally broke for air, they were both flushed and panting heavily, drunk on the sweet nectar of heavy petting alone. When Yuko noticed his hard cock digging into her stomach, she went to massage it, but he stopped her.

"Your Highness, please. Surely I am not worthy of your hand." Syrus panted.

"Sir Knight. I may be a princess, but in this room we are equals." Yuko breathed. "You would not be my favorite otherwise." He still looked at her with pleading eyes, and she relented. "However, if you are truly adamant about this, I suppose it can't be helped. Please, pleasure me then."

She opened her legs, and Syrus was all too eager to get down and start lapping at her sex. His tongue felt divine, plunging into her folds and sucking up her juices, occasionally circling her clit as well. It was almost enough to make her cry, so she held onto his hair, running her fingers through to keep herself grounded.

Eventually though, it became too much to bear. With a series of crying wails, she came, gushing clear liquid all over her Knight's face. He looked up at her, and between the cum on his face and his dazed look, she almost came again. Instead, she leaned up and cupped his face, kissing him deeply and getting covered in her own juice. "My Angel." She sighed. "For what you have endured, you deserve a reward." She lifted up the sleeve of her discarded bathrobe to reveal a single condom, looking awfully regal given the circumstances.

"Being in your presence is reward enough, your Highness. Besides, I couldn't possibly-" Syrus started, but was interrupted by Yuko kissing him deeply again.

"I want you to." She whispered, and in that moment, if he had less willpower, he could have come right then and there. Instead though, he did his best not to move erratically as he put it on and sheathed himself in Yuko, both gasping in unadulterated lust as they adjusted to each other.

"Y-your Highness…?" Syrus asked, and actually broke character in awe when he saw the blown out, near pornographic ahegao on Yuko's face.

"Don't hold back, my Angel." She croaked, somehow still in character. This prompted Syrus to get back into character and start thrusting in and out of her as slowly as he could, which wasn't too slow to be honest. Shameless moans filled the room and the two practically had steam rising off of them and it felt like they were breathing fire. The slick noises of their love only fueled their sex further, the beds almost rocking in tandem.

"Sir-Angel-" Yuko moaned in between high pitched keens.

"I-Yes?" Syrus tried to answer.

"Love you-" Yuko started, before her orgasm wracked her body, her body arching and her hole clamping down on his cock, her arms flying up to grapple him in an unbreakable hug. At the same time, Syrus let out the loudest moan of his life as he filled the condom to its brink, his legs barely being able to hold him up. Seconds later they gave out, pulling him into a clingy hug.

When she finally regained her senses, she spoke. "Thank you Sir Knight. Your nightly duties are complete." She chimed. That was the cue to end the scene. Almost immediately she became the Yuko he knew and loved again. "Hey, don't throw away the condom, I got one more trick up my sleeve." She said, hanging up the blue bathrobe.

Curious, Syrus handed over the used condom only to see Yuko dump the contents into her mouth. He went beet red at this as she tied the condom up and chucked it in the trash can before settling back down. She pulled her lover close, as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

"So, was roleplay all it's cracked up to be?" Yuko croaked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I loved it." Syrus said. "But I think I prefer the real Yuko."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Glad to hear it. Good night, sweet prince." She said, and promptly fell asleep, Syrus following soon after.


	16. Rose x Alexis 3

**Rose x Alexis 3 (Tags: BDSM, Like Actual Hardcore Roleplay, Real Time Sadism, Urophagia) **

**Susano-o: (Fair warning we aren't really BDSM enthusiast, most of this was taken from fanfics and BDSM wikis with helpful instructions, so don't expect realism) **

**Susano-o: With that being said…..what was that thing I said once? Or right! HOLY FUCK IS THIS WRONG! -But holy hell, is it EROTIC! **

**Sekhmet: Get out of Here Gilbert Godfried, I don't want you reading our smut for an audiobook!**

**Susano-o: I make no promises that I haven't contacted him already. **

**Sekhmet: One product we don't need is a smut audiobook. A canon audiobook however… I'll see if I can get Thoth's help on that one. **

**Susano-o: WHEN HE HITS MY CLITORIS! I CRY OUT LOUDLY! **

**Sekhmet: I'm putting the smut on before you torture our viewers any more. (SirPelo scream to drown out Gilbert Godfried) **

Light Novel 14: S.S.S. (Smile, Sadistic, Surprise)

"Rose please," Alexis whined wrapping her arms around Rose's neck.

"Honey no," Rose insisted as Alexis's weight dragged her down. "I'm not gonna do it."

"Come on," Alexis smirked nibbling Rose's earlobe, letting her feel the shivers going down her girlfriend's arm. "You can do it."

"Alexis," Rose warned pulling away and standing up. "You don't know what you're getting into," She said crossing her arms and scrunching down. "I can't control it sometimes, and I'm scared it won't be able to reel it back in."

"Baby I know you're scared, but I also know you, and I know you would never really hurt me," Alexis said leaning over to show her cleavage, when that didn't work she pouted. "I know it's going to be intense, but I want that," She said walking over and wrapping her hands around Rose's shoulders from behind. "You're such a sweet lover." She said kissing the back of Rose's neck. "-But I want a sadistic one right now."

Rose's shoulders went stiff, and for a second Alexis was worried she had pushed to hard. "Baby?" She asked rubbing the taller girl's hair. "Baby talk to me," She pleaded, before Rose grabbed her hand and slammed her against the wall.

"You want sadistic?" Rose snarled as she grabbed Alexis's other arm and slammed it against the wall too. "Fine," She said looking Alexis in the eye. Alexis's breath hitched as she stared into the dark blue voids of Rose's eyes, holding nothing but contempt and sadism for her. "The safe phrase is red light," She said, Alexis nodded. "Say it!" Rose shouted.

"Red light!" Alexis shouted cringing away. Rose nodded and kissed her forehead. "Good girl," She chuckled before letting Alexis go, where she promptly collapsed to the floor. "Alright then," she said petting Alexis's head. "From now until we're done, you will refer to me as Master, do you understand?"

"Yes," Alexis said before the grip on her hair became harder. "Yes Master," she quickly corrected and Rose responded by petting her head again.

"Second you will be referred to as Pet," Rose ordered and Alexis nodded. "Yes Master," She answered and Rose chuckled. "You're a quick learner," She praised. "Now then on the bed, ass up."

Alexis quickly scrambled onto the bed into the requested position, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard Rose slowly walk over to her. "You're such a good pet," She chuckled setting a hand on Alexis's ass. "Such an obedient little pet," She laughed pulling the blonde's soaked panties down so she could rub her flesh directly. Alexis whined as she felt the deep pulses of Rose's massage and slowly shook her butt to entice her, earning a harsh spank in response.

"Sit still," Rose snapped.

"Yes Master!" Alexis shouted grabbing the sheets as her pussy drooled some more.

"Maybe you're not as trained as I thought," Rose snorted taking a step back to rub her chin. "I think you need some more," She decided. "Stay there, don't move a muscle until I get back," She said walking over to their sex drawer and pulling out a few things. "Well glad you could do that," she chuckled when she returned. "Now then I'll going to shove these inside you, and you are not to move from this spot, if you do there will be...severe consequences," She finished vaguely, Alexis wasn't sure it those consequences would be the good kind, or the very very bad kind, so resolved to hold as still as possible.

Rose's grin was downright cruel as she lubed up the smallest of her newly acquired toys, a wireless vibrating ball, without warning she quickly shoved the toy into Alexis's pussy as far as she could. Alexis's eyes went wide as the toy was unceremoniously shoved deep inside her and turned on, but she held firm in her position. "Hmmm," Rose smirked as she lubed up the rest. "My precious, precious pet," she cooed rubbing the shaking blonde's back. "Here comes the next one," Rose said shoving another ball in her pussy and then a vibrator to seal it up. "There you go," She chuckled as Alexis shook like a leaf, barely able to hold herself up.

"Did I do good Master?" Alexis whined as she gave Rose bedroom eyes over her shoulder. Rose smirked at her attempts to be cute and decided to indulge her. "Yes Pet," She smiled patting Alexis's thigh. "-But we're not done."

Before Alexis could ask a lubed object was forced deep inside her ass, their 4-way speculum, Alexis grabbed the sheets as hard as she could as her asshole was slowly spread open, inches at a time till what felt like hours late it was wide enough for Rose to just barely slip her hand inside. "There," Rose chuckled as she watched the puddle of juices on the bed get a little darker when the blonde's pussy belch out another glassful of fluid.

"Master!" Alexis keened jumping up and down. "Please! Please! I need to be filled!" She begged, suddenly Rose smacked her ass hard enough to leave a handprint. "Bad Pet!" Rose snarled making Alexis cower in fear as she realized what she had done. "I told you to sit still and you didn't do so, now you're getting something worse."

"I'm sorry Master!" Alexis begged only to get another spank in response.

"Sorry's not enough," Rose growled stomping over to the drawer to get more supplies. "You're going to learn the consequences of misbehaving," She explained grabbing a few extra toys and the vaseline, tossing the container in her hand she laughed and walked over to her still begging girlfriend. "Hold still," She growled and Alexis quickly straightened herself up. "Now don't look," she ordered.

Alexis blushed hard and turned back to the headboard, all she heard was the sound of containers being opened and Rose shifting around. "Master?" She tried and was pinched on her ass for her efforts, so she just waited until she felt a hand on her thigh steadying her. Without a sound Rose started forcing something inside her ass, it was one of their soft dildos which made her out a relieved sigh, until it started going deeper than before, into her sigmoid colon. "Master what are you-?" she asked before collapsing bonelessly on her chest, her colon was trying to push the dildo out but Rose had quickly shoved a few small bullet vibrators inside her ass followed by a plug to hold it all in. Her packed ass prevented the dildo from moving so her colon was now constantly spasming and it was driving her mad.

"Master," She slurred. "Please fuck me," She begged and Rose agreed.

"Alright Pet," She said pulling everything out of Alexis's pussy and replacing it with her condom covered dick.

"Master!" Alexis screamed as Rose pounded her at full speed sending her into a white hot pleasure, all the while Alexis kept screaming. "Master! Master! Master! Rose!" She screamed in orgasm, but to her horror Rose pulled out and turned everything off, leaving her with a ruined orgasm that left her even hornier than when she started, and Rose's now iron grip was hell on her overly sensitive skin.

"What did you say?" Rose snarled looking down at her like she was the scum of the Earth, and Alexis realized what she had said.

"Master?" Alexis slurred nervously before Rose grabbed her hair and arm and hauled her towards the closet.

"That's not what you said," Rose snapped as she dragged the jelly boned Alexis behind her. "You broke ANOTHER rule," She said pulling Alexis face to face.

Alexis whined as she was thrown into the wall while Rose dug around in their closet for their secret box. "Please don't Master," She begged falling to her knees.

"Begging won't save you," Rose responded grabbing their box and opening it.

….

Rose smirked as she admired her handywork. Alexis was kneeling at the end of her bed wearing a full latex gimp suit exposing her breasts and crotch. Her legs were held apart by a spreader bar and her arms trapped in a single sleeve binder with a pole holding her up. Combined with the blindfold, ring gag, Alexis wasn't going anywhere. "Having fun Pet?" Alexis whined pitifully. "Good, because you're gonna be like that for the rest of the night," Rose laughed. "Have a good night," She said crawling into Alexis's bed.

Alexis groaned, Rose hadn't taken out any of the toys, so she was constantly either orgasming or building up to it, twice already she had finally gotten to sleep only to be awakened by an orgasm ripping through her body.

"How are you?" Rose asked after she heard Alexis orgasm for the third time. "Here, I think you need a drink."

Alexis felt her Rose unscrew her ring gag's plug and stick her dick in her mouth. "Drink up," she chuckled relaxing her muscles, letting a stream of urine fill Alexis's mouth. Alexis groaned in ecstasy as she drank the fluid like it was the last drink on Earth, doing everything she could to get Rose to keep going. "Oh you want something else?" Rose asked as Alexis started getting her hard. "Well you can have it then," She smirked using Alexis's mouth like an fleshlight till she came. "That'll hold you till morning," She said putting the plug back in and going back to sleep.

….

Alexis didn't know what time it was when Rose finally took her blindfold off, but she knew it was sometime during midday judging by the harsh sunlight coming into the room and burning her eyes. "Master?" She slurred looking at her in a daze.

Rose smiled and petted her head with a few cooing sounds. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes," Alexis moaned as her head lolled to the side. "So good Master."

"Aww," Rose cooed undoing Alexis's bindings and suit. "My well trained slut," she smiled, lifting her up when Alexis's legs failed her. "Come on, let's go take a bath, you wanna take a bath with me Pet?"

"Yes Master," Alexis slurred rubbing her head into Rose's chin and throwing her hands around her neck, which just made Rose chuckle even more.

….

"So," Rose said rubbing Alexis's shoulders in the massive bathhouse she had unceremoniously kicked everyone else out of. "Do you want to continue, or stop?"

Alexis moaned as she felt the soreness leave her body, before spinning around and slamming her lips into Rose's. "More Master," She begged which made Rose's eyes darken with lust.

"Well then Pet," She whispered into her ear. "I know a new game we can play then."


	17. Yuko x Ghoul Syrus

**Yuko x Ghoul Syrus (Tags: Jokes about Necrophilia, Marathon Sex, Rough Talk, Rough Sex, Dubious Consent)**

**Susano-o: Sekhmet wrote this all on their own. Give them a round of applause. **

**Sekhmet: It's probably not even that good, I wrote this a long time ago. **

**Susano-o: Well it's out there now so have at it. **

Light Novel 18: Race Against Time

"If the fire in your heart is strong enough, it will burn away any obstacles that come your way."

…

Yuko kicked open the door to an empty room, and no sooner had she closed the door than the possessed Syrus wriggled out of her grip and ripped her away from it like some sort of belligerent incubus and dragged her towards the bed. He was surprisingly strong like this. Hot too.

"You don't have to drag me, I'm already there." She said, trying to strip with one hand.

"I'll bet you are." He growled, stripping himself in seconds and then ripping Yuko's remaining clothes off, tossing them haphazardly and pushing her on the bed. If she wasn't already soaked to her bones, the feral, lust filled look he gave her as she climbed on top of her would have done it in an instant.

"What a whore. You're soaked just at the way I look at you." He purred, and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked. It broke the bit of immersion that she had, and Yuko felt like she needed to reassert herself. So in response, she whipped a hand up and clamped it around his throat. It didn't hurt him any, but it was a warning.

"Listen. I may really enjoy it when he asserts himself, but don't try anything deadly. I can and will fuck you up." She growled, talking past Syrus himself and to whatever was controlling him.

Syrus laughed, and wrenched her hand off his neck. "I don't think you understand. You have no power anymore. Rose took it away. Which means I'm going to do whatever I want to you. And not only don't you have a choice, but you'll enjoy it too. You're such a degenerate like that."

"_That's not entirely true." _Yuko thought. "_She missed a kernel of it. It's not much, but I still have it." _"Well I'm ready and willing, so entertain me. I feel stupid."

"I should be saying that." He chuckled, and practically slapped her in the face with his cock. "Now get to work, and if I'm feeling merciful, you might get something in return."

"Yes sir." She purred, and took his whole cock down her throat. He used her like a cocksleeve, thrusting into her like he would never get another chance. He wrapped his hands in her hair and yanked as hard as he could, like the locks he grabbed were reins. As she tried her best to keep up with his pace, she could feel him start to get close. He picked up the pace and gripped tighter into her scalp.

"Fuck yes-take it you slut~" He keened, and came down her throat with a hiss, trying to pretend he wasn't as blissed out and vulnerable as he really was. Yuko took the opportunity to use her last kernel of darkness to coat her dripping cunt and insides with a thin barrier, sort of like a reusable supernatural condom. She yanked herself off his withering dick and sat on his hips, pinning him down so she could bite down on his neck.

"You rotten little-!" He shrieked, but she pinned his hands before he could try anything. She smiled against the mark and licked it over.

"You picked the wrong body to be physically intimidating." Yuko smirked. "But that's what I love about you. Now it's my turn to make you mine." She forced his hands up towards the head of the bed so she could pin him with one hand. She did this so she could lean back and stroke his cock with the other.

"When I get control back, I swear I'll ruin you." He growled, but his gasp when she thumbed the underside of his head spoke volumes otherwise.

"You put up a good fuck for a corpse." She laughed, releasing his new erection. "But I said I'd fuck the evil out of you, and I don't say that lightly." In a few quick motions, she repositioned herself and sank onto his cock, with no worries about how dangerous this was because of her unorthodox means of protection. She leaned over and peppered his flesh with hickeys as she rode him, caring only about herself. After a minute or so, she gave up on restraining him and let go, just focusing on chasing that high. Within a few more minutes and a lot of moaning and groaning, she came with a loud scream.

…

This cycle went on for a long time. They took turns fucking each other and being fucked, in as many positions as their doped up minds could think of. At one point, his dick stopped leaving her insides. There were very few places on either that weren't covered in hickeys, Bite marks and scratches.

As for all the cum, it was gathered into softball sized amounts and contained in thin bubbles, as much darkness as she could spare, and discarded into the sink.

As they continued on their marathon, the influence that had its hold on Syrus was being passed exponentially into Yuko, and slowly but surely, he was turning back while she was losing her grip on reality.

The instant her bones became jelly for the 33rd time that day, Syrus pushed her on her back, finally ripping his dick out of her. "Look at you, so blissed out on your own excess. You can't even look at me anymore. You wouldn't care even if I used you as a toilet." He noted, barely having the breath to speak.

True to his word, Yuko was barely conscious, and didn't even know where she was. Her eyes fell shut, and all went black. If she could just rest, just for a minute…

Before she could fully succumb to the influence, the feeling of something warm and water like started rolling down her chest. "_Are you actually pissing on me you fuck?!" _She thought, and got a sudden burst of wind to stop it. The problem was, she reacted way too strongly.

In a few seconds, she shot up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him down to her level. She gave him a nightmarish smile, and it was clear she was channeling the Dark Priestess.

"It's not NICE to pee on people." She grinned maniacally. She then pushed him to the floor and sat on his face. "Now drink your medicine."

She started grinding on his face, and he lapped at her opening, driving her back into a horny frenzy. The more he drove her to the edge, the more frantic and painfully she ground, until she came a final time with a hoarse cry.

Once she had recovered enough to stand, she leaned over to make sure he was still alive. As soon as she knew he was, she stood up and sat back on the bed. In her post orgasm clarity, she realized that he didn't look possessed anymore. Had she actually fucked the evil out of him?

After a little more recovery, she made a move. She pulled back the bed covers and struggled to pick him up and put him to bed. She staggered to the sink to wet some paper towels, first to clean herself up, and then to wipe her boyfriend down. The poor boy had been absolutely coated in fluids, despite him topping ¾ times.

When she started cleaning his lower body, he startled, and then woke up. His eyes wandered lazily around the room before seemingly remembering what had happened.

"Yuko, I-" he croaked, but he winced in sore muscle pain.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie." Yuko chided, and kissed his forehead. "You've been through a lot today."

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled, sitting up and curling his legs up so he could hug them.

"Don't be. You didn't hurt me. Fuck, I actually really liked it." She sighed, slipping into bed with him. She laid them both down and pulled his head into her chest. "But you need some rest. We both do."

He sighed, and soon drifted into sleep. Yuko stayed awake, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
